EL TURISTA
by EVELYN TKM
Summary: Ella estaba esperando a su amiga en el shopping. El perdió de vista el grupo de turista con el que venía. Él le pidió ayuda ella se la brindo ¿De ese encuentro surgirá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**-Notas Iníciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 1:

"Otro simple extraño"

en un shopping de tomoeda, cerca de los parques se podían observar la gran cantidad de gente que transitaba por ahí, la razón. Eran vacaciones y había mucha gente asiática que venía como turistas. Algo normal ya que tomoeda era una ciudad hermosa y tranquila.

Pero además de ese grupo de gente y la gente que comúnmente transcurría por ahí, se lograba divisar a una joven castaña que se encontraba apoyada en una columna, de brazos cruzados y suspirando, al mirar el reloj que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-vaya tomoyo se ha tardado demasiado-se quejo la ojiverde, ya que llevaba esperándola casi una hora- cuando llegue me va a escuchar

Así paso casi otra hora mas y se lamentaba porque su mejor amiga tampoco respondía a su celular-me abuuuuuurrooooooo- suspiro con pesadez para pasar el tiempo decidió observar lo que hacían los turistas, de lo contrario se terminaría durmiendo del aburrimiento o yéndose a su casa.

Estaba observando cómo se sacaban fotos, como compraban regalos o recuerdos en las tiendas, pero sin dúdate llamo la atención un joven se había quedado mirando en una tienda distraído, por lo cual no se percato que su grupo se había ido. Le pareció muy gracioso y no pudo evitar que una risilla se escape al presenciar tal acto.

Algunas personas la miraron con cara extraña otros le sonreían, aunque era extraño ver a una joven reírse sola. Aunque por suerte el chico asiático no se fijo en ella. Ya que se encontraba más preocupado mirando a todos lados con cara de desorientado y algo desesperado, al parecer se había dado cuenta que se encontraba solo y su grupo se había alejado.

Eso causo mas risa de parte de sakura, aunque para su suerte como se encontraba cerca de el, la miro y intento acercase a ella.

_"Creo que quiere pedirme indicaciones, hay pero no quiero pasar el resto del día intentando comunicarme con un chino, es mejor que me aleje."_

La castaña comenzó a dar pasos lentos creyendo que él no se daría cuenta que intentaba alejarse, pero para su mala suerte si se fijo, y empezó a caminar más rápido para acercarse a ella.

"camina, camina, mas rápido, más rápido, que no te alcance, que no te alcance" se repetía internamente sakura y su vez apresurando su paso.

Hasta que siente una mano que se apoyo en su hombro, cierra los ojos y suspira

"_maldición" _

Lentamente se gira y se encuentra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico, lo cual la conmueve y decide intentar ayudarlo.

-si, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

El empieza a mover sus manos y a hacer gestos hablando en un idioma que no comprendes, claramente es chino, pero ni aun así. Luego apuntaba su reloj y lucia desesperado.

-eh, tranquilo, tranquilo_-_

"_y ¿ahora qué hago?"_

Intento comunicarse con señas, no funciono, una idea surgió, aunque no era tan buena ya que no dominaba muy bien el idioma, pero había que intentarlo.

- haber si funciona, do you speak English?

(El siguiente dialogo es hablando en ingles en la historia, pero escrito en español para mas comprensión.)

- Si, qué bueno que tu también hablas ingles, podrías ayudarme.

-claro, lo intentare ¿cual es el problema?

- al parecer me aleje de mi grupo y ahora estoy perdido. ¿Me ayudarías a llegar al lugar de encuentro?

-Claro, ¿tienes un mapa o algo?

- si.

El saco un papel perfectamente doblado en cuadrados, con los dedos enredados por estar nervioso. El papel cae al suelo.

ella se agacha para levantarlo al mismo tiempo que él, el llegar al suelo los dos toman una punta cada uno del papel y empiezan a levantarlo hasta el momento en que sus miradas se cruzan y quedan perfectamente alindadas la una a la otra.

En ese momento sakura queda perdida en su mirada

" _wow sus ojos son muy lindos, no me había fijado pero tiene unos hermosos ojos color café"_

Entonces los dos se levantan apretando fuertemente cada uno su esquina del papel.

ella se percata de eso- ooh -mirando su mano- lo siento… -Suelta el papel rápidamente y da un paso atrás alejándose algo de el

-no, no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme a recoger el mapa.

Lo abre y se acerca a ella hasta que su cuerpo toca el suyo y acerca el mapa para que ambos puedan verlo

el señalo un punto del mapa- creo, que nos encontramos en este punto.-

ella tan solo sonrió -Se nota que necesitas de mi ayuda… jaja estamos al otro extremo, justo aquí.

el ambarino avergonzado por su confusión solo atino a rascarse distraídamente la cabeza -jaja, lo siento no soy bueno con los mapas, pero sé que el lugar al que necesito ir esta justo aquí –a la vez que mostraba un punto exacto en el mapa.

- ok, entonces necesitamos ir por acá y luego por…-ella le explico por donde

- Gracias, pero por las dudas ¿podrías llevarme hasta ese lugar?- pidió sonrojado, la verdad era vergonzoso que se hubiera perdido

-Claro, no hay problema

-emm si pero, hay un problema-comento nervioso

La chica solo asintió dando a entender que continúe

-es que necesito llegar antes de las 5, porque a esa hora sale el bus de turistas al que debo subir.

ella solo diriges tu mirada al gran reloj del shopping y abres los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la hora

-¡Oh por dios! Tenemos exactamente 5 minutos para cruzar prácticamente todo el shopping.

Ella solo atina a tomarle la mano y salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo al destino.

el solo mira sus manos entrelazadas al correr y sonríe como tonto

"_que suerte que te conocí, ¿será el destino?", _pensó el ambarino. y fijo su vista en ella"_es hermosa"_

Ella voltea al sentirse observada y le sonríe mientras corren, logrando un sonrojo de parte del castaño.

"_quien diría que hoy ayudaría a un simple extraño"_

****

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Y bueno que les pareció ^^

¿Qué dicen continuo la historia?

Todo depende de ustedes y de sus comentarios XD

Sorry por los errores de ortografía u_u

**Bueno espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad junto a su familia y seres queridos.**

**Y les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo.**

**Jeje nos vemos el año que viene ^_^ **

**Bs a tod s**

**Atte. ****EVE**


	2. intentar llegar a tiempo

**-Notas Iníciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2:******

**"Intentar llegar a tiempo"****  
**

Se puede observar a una pareja de castaños ir corriendo lo más que pueden por el shopping tratando de llegar a tiempo a su destino

hasta que la castaña observa la gran escalera mecánica que los llevara directo a su destino.

- Al fin-comenta a la vez que trata de recuperar el aire

-esto nos llevará directo ¿cierto?-pregunto con un deje de duda el castaño

-si…- le sonrió dulcemente

-que bueno- sonrió, pero de inmediato giro su rostro para que ella no pudiera ver el sonrojo que causo en el

"Por qué tiene que ser tan linda "

Subieron a la escalera y se percataron de que aún no se soltaban las manos

-lo siento-dijeron a las vez y giraron los rostros en diferentes sentidos por la vergüenza

Para no permanecer en un silencio incomodo ella decidió entablar una conversación

-eh una pregunta ¿De dónde eres? Y ¿Qué haces en tomoeda?-

-Bueno soy de Hong Kong, y Vine a tomoeda de vacaciones… soy…

- ¿De vacaciones? ¿En que trabajas?

-eso es lo que iba a decir, pero no exactamente, estoy estudiando. Pero por lo que veo me consideras alguien viejo, ya que consideraste que estaba trabajando.

-etto lo siento, yo no creo que seas viejo, te vez muy bien, eh ah … no lo que quise decir yo es que..-

-jaja no hay problema, te vez muy linda cuando te pones nerviosa-

-he gracias- le sonrió toda sonrojada

-hay no lo dije en voz alta- el joven abrió los ojos por su acción

-jeje al parecer no soy la única despistada- comento risueña a la vez que le saco la lengua

el tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa

Nerviosa por la mirada de él, ella le pregunto

-¿y que estudias?-

-administración de empresas-

-no suenas muy contento en hacerlo-

-es que en si no me gusta, pero es lo que debo estudiar para cuando me reciba poder hacerme cargo de la empresa de mis padres-

-ohhh-

-si pero no todo es tan malo, con mis amigos formamos un grupo de música y en días libres tocamos juntos, costo que mis padres lo aprobaran pero al fin de cuentas lo hicieron. Pero eso si debe debo mantener mi imagen, ya que no es bueno que el próximo director de la empresa más importante de china este metido en escándalos- termino sonriendo

-wow un grupo y ¿Cómo se llama?-

-jeje eso trate de decirte antes, pero me interrumpes cada vez que…

-¿te interrumpo? Perdón, normalmente me sucede y no me doy cuenta que te interrumpo, a veces no puedo parar de preguntar cosas pero no es mi verdadera intención.

- jaja, no importa no te preocupes. Mi grupo se llama "the Wolf" (N/A si lo sé no use mucha imaginación para el nombre, pero no maten por ello U_U) y es muy conocido en nuestro país pero al parecer acá en Japón no demasiado. Creo que volveré o me quedaré un tiempo porque amo esta tranquilidad de poder salir a la calle sin tener que correr por ser perseguido por miles de chicas locas. Me hacía falta salir de la fama y volver a ser yo mismo.

Tu: Jaja, no sé lo que se sienta pero… creo debe ser muy bueno. Oh! Soy muy mal educada olvide decirte… ¿Cuál es tu nom…

En ese momento la escalera eléctrica llegaba a su final y ella tropieza con el tope por ir a espaldas de él. Rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo el chico la toma de la cintura y suavemente la levanta para que no caiga al suelo

- Gracias. Me salvaste de una gran vergüenza-

-no hay de qué. Y mi nombre es lee shaoran. Y ¿el tuyo es…?

-sakura kinomoto-

Él sonríe-tienes un hermoso nombre sakura- extiende su mando, y ella extrañada le da la suya.

Se dan un apretón de manos -Un placer conocerte-

ella tan solo le sonríe y no suelta su mano, sino que lo tira hacia abajo, ella se pones de puntitas de pie y lo besa en la mejilla diciéndole al oído-

Así es como saludamos en tomoeda- completo toda sonrojada

"hay porque hice eso, es mentiraaa, jamás salude a un desconocido así, pero no sé porque me nació hacerlo, estoy en problemas"

shaoran se encontraba en shock, con una sonrisa y muuuuuyyy sonrojado le dijo

- Creo que me gusta más tu manera de saludar.-

sakura lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y ambos se sonreían que ninguno se percató que el bus de shaoran estaba arrancando

Hasta que luego de unos segundo ella reacciono y se dio cuenta de que su bus turístico había partido.

- Oh no! El bus se ha ido-

Ella toma su mano y corre tratando de alcanzar el bus pero no lo logran, entonces se dirigen hacia el puesto de informaciones turístico y pregunta.

_El siguiente dialogo es en Español, por lo tanto shaoran no puede entender nada__  
_  
-Buenas tardes. Mi amigo tenía que subir al bus turístico que se acaba de ir y lo perdió. ¿Sabe cuándo va a venir otro que pueda tomar?

La señora de informaciones Luego de apretar una serie de botones y teclear bastante le contesto- El siguiente bus llega en 3 y 45 minutos.

-gracias. –

Se dirige a shaoran y le explica que el siguiente bus llegara en 3 horas y 45 minutos

- Es bastante tiempo.-

- Si-

El ambarino con miedo de que ella quisiera irse, le pregunto

-emm ¿Te gustaría acompañarme y conversar o algo parecido mientras llega el bus?

ella sabiendo que a su amiga al parecer se le había hecho tarde no tenía otra cosa que hacer, además de que adoraba pasar tiempo con ese chico.

-Sí, gracias me encantaría.-

-Te invito a una cafetería-

- Está bien-

Llegan a una cafetería. Compran un café para cada uno con algunos pastelillos y se sienta uno frente al otro

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Bueno, aquí la conti ^_^

Espero que la historia les guste y que la sigan ;)

Perdonen por los errores de ortografía XD

En cuanto a los reviews del capi anterior:

**Elfenixenllamas**

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que esta historia te agrade y sea de tu interés para seguirla.

Hay yo también me pregunto que pasara, jaja

Nah mentira ya tengo las ideas para los capis que siguen

Muajaja pero primero los hare sufrir un poquitín con la duda ^^

**Valen mizukoshi **

Jeje si la verdad que sí, es un lio perderse, pero así será el.

Recibí quejas de que así no es la personalidad de shaoran por face. Pero en este fic, así será espero no se molesten U_U

**Danfull**

Espero que la conti te haya gustado, sé que no es mucho, pero algo es algo, tratare de publicar el siguiente lo más rápido posible.

**El casador de fiction**

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en la historia jeje

Y bueno creo que la idea les gusto así que la terminare.

**Sakes's evil22**

La verdad agradezco el que hallas visitado mi fic, me puse contenta ya que sé que tu tiempo es escaso (actualizas muy seguido y por lo cual me mareo un poco _ y además de tu proyecto) jeje

Pero adoro que lo hagas.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic y espero te hagas de tiempo para seguirla.

Yo me pondré al corriente con tus historias.

Y sobre todo gracias por tus tips para mejorar ^^

Bs.

Nos vemos

Bs a tod s :*

Atte.- Eve

Ya saben

Reviews = eve feliz

jeje


	3. La Despedida

**-Notas Iníciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 3:

"La Despedida"

en la cafetería ambos castaños estaban conversando animadamente hasta que se quedaron en silencio tomando sus cafés.

Sakura se quedó perdida viéndolo fijamente y sin querer se le escapo

-wow tienes unos ojos muy hermosos-

-jeje, Gracias- él se sonrojo y trataba de disimularlo - Pues que puedo decir de ti, tu sonrisa y ojos son hermosos, en si toda tu lo es-

-etto, muchas gracias- comento con la mirada baja y toda sonrojada- ahhh olvide preguntarte ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-bueno yo tengo 20 años, y ¿tu?

-eh bueno hace poco cumplí los 17-

-wow no me equivoque pareces una niña-

-oye- ella le dio un golpe en el hombro e inflo los cachetes-

-jeje pero una niña muy linda-

-ehhh yo no seas tan galante, me avergüenzas-

-tratare, pero no prometo nada eh-

Ambos se sonrieron, luego el bajo la vista, y agarro su celular, lo miro durante unos minutos y luego a ella y le pregunto.

-emmm ¿te gustaría sacarte una foto con migo?-

Ante la mirada de sorpresa que causo en la oji verde, acoto de inmediato

-Te conocí hace poco lo sé, pero hay algo en ti que no lo sé. Me hace querer guardar este momento en una fotografía o algo, para no olvidarme de ti.

-ehh, claro, porque no-

Ella se levanta y se sienta al lado de él, por lo cual shaoran al ver su predisposición la abrazo por el hombro y la acerco más a él, juntando ambos rostros.

Luego coloco el celular arriba y les saco una foto

- Gracias- y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-y eso…- pregunto la castaña sorprendida ante el gesto de el

el ambarino mirando hacia otro lado de la cafetería le explico

- Es mi nueva forma de agradecer… lo aprendí de una chica bastante loca que me ayudo cuando estaba perdido en tomoeda-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y nuevamente le golpeo en el hombro y comenzó a reírse y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro inconscientemente.

-Todos me dicen que estoy loca jajajajaja los siento a veces uno no puede evitar ser como es.

-Me gusto esa frase… tal vez la use en una canción-

-debes darme los derechos de autor si lo haces, eh-

- jaja lo aré

- más te vale-

van pasando las horas, y se dan cuenta de que tienen varias cosas en común, hasta que ella se percata de la hora

-hay no- se pone una mano en la cabeza

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el preocupado

- tu bus está por llegar- no pudo evitar que en su tono de voz se notara la decepción

-ah… temía que eso sucediese…- y en su rostro se denota la tristeza

-bueno, ya nada podemos hacer, solo ir hacia allí para que no pierdas el bus-

- Tienes razón… bien creo que es el momento de irme-

- Te acompañare hasta el lugar en donde paran los buses-

- Gracias- le tomo ambas manos y la miro fijamente

- ¿por qué?-

-Por darme el mejor día de mi vida.-

-A veces a quien debes agradecer es al destino. Por….-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ponernos en el mismo camino-

-ahora que lo dices, no lamento en nada el haberme separado y perdido de mi grupo-

-jaja y yo no lamento que mi amiga me haya dejado plantada-

Ambos se ríen y luego ella le toma la mano

-Vamos, o volverás a perder el bus-

"_Tal vez no sea mala idea hacerlo, pero que estoy diciendo"_, al ver que ella esperaba que digiera algo y como no estuve prestándole atención por quedarse perdido observándola tan solo asintió.

Se fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegan hasta el bus que se encontraba parado, shaoran la mira y le da una sonrisa y la abraza, a lo que ella le corresponde el abrazo.

-fue un placer conocerte, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, agradezco al destino que te puso en mi camino, aunque también lo odio porque en estos momentos no quiero alejarme de ti-

-yo también voy a extrañarte, no sé porque pero también siento que era nuestro destino encontrarnos-

Se abrazan una vez más, y escuchan que el bus ya va a partir. Haciendo que ambos se separen.

-adiós sakura-

-adiós shaoran-

El sube al bus justo cuando está arrancando, se asoma por la ventana, saca la mano y se despide con ella, sakura agita la suya, y susurran al mismo tiempo sin saberlo

-espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jeje

Quisiera ver sus caras en estos momentos

Si soy mala,

Muy muy mala

Pero tranquis que la historia no termina aun

Jejeje

La historia sigue y el capi también ^_^

Así que antes que sigan con los planes de matarme, les dejo que sigan con el capi.

Nos vemos más abajo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura se quedó unos minutos más mirando por donde se había ido el bus, hasta que vio la hora y se dio cuenta que se hizo tarde y debía volver a casa.

Camina un par de cuadras y toma un taxi, al subir le indica su destino, se desliza en el asiento.

-qué día más raro-

Al llegar, baja le paga al taxista y le agradece el haberla traído.

Va hacia la puerta y trata de buscar la llave en su bolso, lo cual fue un suplicio, ya que aunque su bolso era pequeño, estaba hecho un desastre.

Tardo varios minutos pero al fin sakura pudo encontrarlas entro a su casa.

Al ingresar pudo divisar en la sala a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sillón muy sonriente.

Ella tan solo les devuelve la sonrisa  
-¿sucede algo?-

-ven hija siéntate- su padre le palmeo el sillón de al lado

Ella lo hace y los mira con cara extrañada.

Ante el silencio del momento su madre decide ponerle fin

-hay hija es que tenemos una maravillosa noticia para ti-

-¿y qué es?- obvio que la curiosidad la embargo

-Bueno, tu madre y yo decidimos enviar videos tuyos cantando, tocando el piano, y algunos de tus dibujos a la escuela más importante de artes y ¡ELLOS TE HAN ACEPTADO!

Sakura no lo podía creer y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

-¿BROMEAN?-

-No hija es cierto las clases empiezan en una semana, que gusto nos daría si aceptaras ir- su madre fue hacia ella y la abrazo para darle una contención

-Aunque te extrañaríamos muchísimo- al completar la frase el señor fujitaka se acercó y también la abrazo.

Ella se separó un poco e ellos, y los miro con una cara extrañada y con un poco de temor y duda a la vez

-¿Por qué me extrañarían? ¿Dónde queda esta escuela de arte?-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Cha chan

Bueno que les pareció el capi?

Espero que les haya gustado

Y también espero que me perdonen por mi pequeña bromita :P

Jejeje

No lo pude resistir.

**Bueno en cuanto a los reviews del capi anterior **

**Elfenixenllamas**

Jeje

Espero este capi compense el anterior.

Y bueno creo que en tu cabecita ya te iras haciendo un par de posibles ideas a lo que pasara jeje.

Gracias por bancarme en mis historias.

Bs.

**July1anime**

Bienvenida, que gusto que te haya interesado el fic, y espero que lo sigas.

Y Me alegra que te guste la personalidad de shaoran, yo la amo ^^

**Perdonen por mis errores de ortografía **

Sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima

Bs a tod s

Atte. Eve


	4. decidir

**-Notas Iníciales de la Autora-**

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En el capítulo anterior**

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

**Capítulo 4:**

"Decidir"  


****Sakura aún se encontraba en shock por lo que sus padres le comunicaron.

-Bueno… esta prestigiada escuela se encuentra en Hong Kong, sé que es una decisión muy difícil pero debes tomar en cuenta que es una oportunidad única y que si luego te arrepientes de no ir, no creo te acepten de nuevo. –

Le explico con calma su padre, pero al ver su rostro sin ninguna expresión nueva su madre decido agregar.

-Hija, te apoyaremos no importa que decidas, pero debes pensarlo muy bien… sé que es poco tiempo pero tienes una semana para decidir si vas a ir o no.

Al escuchar esas palabras fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

-¿Una semana?- casi grito se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se pasó las mismas por todo el cabello en signo de desesperación- Me darán una sola semana para decidir si ir o no a estudiar al otro lado del mundo. ¡Yo ni siquiera se chino o mandarín lo que sea que se hable allí!

-por eso no te preocupes mi niña-intentaba calmarla el señor fugitaka- La escuela cuenta con un curso intensivo de chino. Ya verás aprenderás muy rápido-

-¡Como voy a aprenderlo rápido! ¡Es el idioma más difícil del mundo! O eso creo…-

-Vivirías hay tendrás que aprenderlo-

-pero Y si llego antes o mientras no aprenda como me comunico-

-pues puedes hablar en inglés

- Bueno el Ingles lo domino un poco pero… ¿Dónde viviré? -

-En tu escuela- contestaron con simpleza sus padres

-¿es una clase de internado?- pregunto con temor la ojiverde

-Si… Pero no de los feos internados de las películas. Este es lindo- trato de calmarla, pero más bien solo logró poner más nerviosa a su hija

-yo yo tengo… Tengo que pensarlo, no sé si estoy lista para abandonar toda mi vida e ir a vivir al otro lado del mundo.

Se levantó rápidamente y subió corriendo a su habitación, tiro su bolso a una esquina y se arrojó en su cama boca arriba-

-¿Vivir en Hong Kong?, no lo sé demasiada gente. Pero tienen buena tecnología y asistir a esta escuela seria tener un campo de trabajo muy amplio, ¡podría trabajar en lo que quisiera! Y ganaría mucho dinero… Pero no puedo dejar a todos mis amigos aquí. Pero hare nuevos amigos haya. No sé qué hacer

Cierra sus ojos y recuerda que Shaoran le dijo que vivía en Hong Kong, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama

-tal vez el destino después de todo quiere que nos volvamos a ver-

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a recostarse y se queda profundamente dormida, pensando en lo que debía decidir.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- sueño .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- **

ellase encontraba en una ciudad en la que jamás había estado antes, tiene una sensación de estar perdida y desorientada, llovía muy fuerte y se encontraba completamente empapada, era de noche y caminaba por todas partes sin rumbo alguno, se ve que estaba buscando algo pero no sabe que es hasta llegar a una esquina en la que se encuentra con una sombra resguardada bajo un paraguas, al verla le da una sensación de satisfacción como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba pero no lograba divisar quien era la sombra que se encontraba frente a ella, tan solo sentía que amaba con desesperación cada segundo de ese momento y que necesitaba abrazar a la persona parada frente a ella a la cual únicamente se lograba ver de ella era una hermosa y blanca sonrisa.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-fin del sueño .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- **

Esa escena era la única cosa que podía recordar de su sueño y cuando termina se despiertas junto con el amanecer del último día para decidir si ira o no a China.

-¿último día?, todavía no tomo una decisión. Necesito pensar en algo, pero ya no hay tiempo-suspira fuertemente

-creo que voy a llamar a tommy, tal vez ella me pueda ayudar a decidir qué hacer.

toma su teléfono, escucha que suena una vez, yantes de que suene por segunda vez se escucha la voz de su amiga

-¿Hola?-

-tommy ¡hola!-

-¡Hola! ¡Amiga!, oye ¿ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

-Aun no, por eso te llamo, no sé qué hacer-

- ¿Por qué?-

- es una decisión complicada-

-Si… entiendo-

-necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor dime que es lo correcto-

-No es mi decisión es tuya-

- lo sé pero yo no sé qué es correcto decidir-

-Solo tú puedes saber que es correcto. Escucha tu corazón, donde es que te llama-

-Bueno… etto… yo anoche soñé algo muy extraño, tal vez traba de decirme que mi deber era irme y encontrar lo que busco, porque si no le he podido encontrar aquí puede ser que lo encuentre allá. En Hong Kong-

-Pues entonces ve, tu deber es ir, vive tu sueño, no desaproveches esta única oportunidad amiga, tu trabajo está hecho aquí, ahora debes estar allá-

-Tienes razón, iré, viviré mi sueño-

- Suerte amiga-

-¿Vendrás a despedirte de mí hoy en la noche al aeropuerto?-

-Nunca dejaría que mi mejor amiga se valla al otro lado del mundo sin antes poder me despedir de ella-

jaja te estaré esperando allá, no llegues tarde esta vez eh-

-Lo prometo, palabra de scout, jaja aún no perdonas lo del otro día eh-

-jaja eso ya está olvidado, bueno te dejo les comunicare la noticia a mis padres, bs-

-suerte amiga-

Así colgó el teléfono y bajo a la cocina encontrándose con sus padres-

tomo aire y respiro profundo

-papa, mama iré-

Ellos la ven sorprendido y corren hasta ella llorando y la

-Estamos orgullosos de ti y aún que no hubieses querido ir lo estaríamos de todos modos-

Después de una emotiva conversación con ellos se dirige a hacer sus maletas

en el aeropuerto no puede evitar que sus lágrimas se derramen y su padre la consuelan pero en el transcurso también lloran.

Su amiga no llegaba, tenía unas ganas de matarla, pero luego se entristeció ya que no la vería por un largo tiempo. Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para subir decidió abordar se despido de sus padre y cuando se dirigía sintió una mano en su hombro se da vuelta y vio a su amiga agotada por tanto correr la cual se lanza en sus brazos rogándole que la disculpe por su retraso. Sakura solo niega con la cabeza y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-creí que no vendrías-

-por un momento también lo pensé-

-¿qué es lo que te paso?- su tono denotaba preocupación

-una larga historia no querrás saberla-

-jaja está bien-

-Te deseo lo mejor amiga. Cumple tu sueño-

-si no hubieses venido no tendría el valor para hacerlo-

-Prométeme algo-

-lo que sea amiga-  
-

Prométeme que aunque llueva truene o nieve iras a verme a Hong Kong-

-Prometo que cumpliré esa promesa. Pero no prometo cuando-

la ojiverde tan solo sonríe y le extiende su dedo meñique

-Ya no somos niñas-

-lo sé, pero igual -

- Jaja no tienes remedio.

Extiende su dedo meñique y lo junta con el de la castaña.

-Fue la promesa del dedo no puedes romperla-

-No lo aré. Nunca le he hecho-

Se abrazan una vez más y luego se escucha el último llamado de su vuelo, se despide nuevamente de todos y luego aborda el avión, se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había volado en uno. Pero luego del despegue se relaja y se pone los audífonos y escucha música hasta el momento en que no resiste más y cae dormida.

De nuevo tiene el mismo extraño sueño. Se encuentra pérdida y empapada bajo la lluvia, es entonces cuando vuelve a encontrase con la misma sombra que le sonríe de la misma forma solo que esta vez bajo su paraguas y empezó a acercarse a ella, de a poco a cada paso que daba podía divisar con más claridad quien era la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, se sentía muy emocionada y extremadamente feliz, faltaba poco, cada vez podía verle más claramente, divisaba un pelo corto y una chaqueta muy grande e impermeable ya que las gotas de la lluvia resbalaban de ella, a cada paso su corazón se aceleraba, solo quería que llegara el momento de descubrir al fin quien era esa persona que le volvía tan loca, entonces en el instante en que casi podía al fin ver con más claridad…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado, sé que no hay mucho en este capi, y que además ya se harán una idea de lo que pasara.

No me maten sé que soy bastante predecible, pero bueno ^^

En cuanto a los reviews

**Paolka**

Gracias por tus deseos, espero que la hallas pasado bien.

Me alegro que te guste y que sigas leyendo la historia.

**Koneko kawaii**

Sorry si tarde en actualizar, pero ya tengo casi listo el siguiente.

Espero sirva de recompensa por la tardía.

Gracias por leerla y si va a ver muchaaa química entre ellos, pero no diré cuando jeje.

**Galletita anónima**

Gracias, lo vuelvo a decir no se desanimen con este capi, el próximo será mejor, ya verán.

Espero que sigas la historia ^^

**Elfenixenllamas**

Jejeje gracias por tus saludos nuevamente.

Y sip, creo que ya tienes una idea de cómo se tornaran las cosas, espero que la historia te siga gustando, y gracias por hacerme el aguante en mis historias

**Aren-gumi**

Jeje si fui un poco mala.

Y sip tranqui, esta historia estará llena de romance, tal vez a algunos no les guste, pero así lo hare de todas formas.

Gracias por leer y espero que sigas haciéndolo

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Actualizare pronto ^^

Sorry por los errores de ortografía ^^

Bs

Atte. eve


	5. Reencuentro

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 5**

"Un sueño hecho realidad. Reencuentro."  
  
Sakura se encontraba sentada y por el cansancio coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas como escondiéndola ya que se estaba por quedar dormida. Escuchaba como la lluvia se volvía cada vez más fuerte, escucho el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta y por curiosidad dirigió su vista hacia allí, y vio que alguien había salido, pero no era alguien normal, vio la sombra que siempre estaba en sus sueños, pero claramente esta vez ella no estaba soñando, era verdad.

"por dios, es la sombra que vi en mis sueños, pero es imposible"

Se levantó y se dirigió para seguir a esa sombra que está presente en sus sueños. Al parecer esta se da cuenta que la está siguiendo, ya que se da la vuelta y quedo parada frente a ella.

Sakura al verse descubierta sale debajo del techo y se para justo en frente de la sombra a unos metros de distancia. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero a ella no le importaba, tan solo se encontraba parada con la respiración agitada y sin poder creer lo que veía, cuando de la sombra aparece una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa, que le daba una pista de que la estaba mirando, ella tan solo seguía inmóvil, entonces la sombra empieza a acercarse y su corazón se acelera a cada paso, empieza a sentir menos aire, exactamente era la misma sensación que la de su sueño, empieza a acercarse cada vez más hacia ella, y sus sentimientos empiezan a agudizarse a cada paso, de apoco puede divisar, pelo corto y una gran chaqueta como la de tu sueño, un pantalón suelto y grande, pero aun no podía ver su rostro, entonces la "sombra" se detiene, baja la mano junto con el paraguas que llevaba en ella y lo vota, al parecer estaba asombrado, el empieza a dar pasos más rápidos y entonces lo reconoce, era Shaoran, con una expresión total de asombro en su rostro, ella sonríe y al sentir una alegría indescriptible empiezas a correr hacia él, el extiende sus brazos y la abraza levantándola del suelo ella se ríe mirándolo desde arriba el empieza a girar y de apoco va parando, ella atina a tomar su rostro en sus manos y apoya su cabeza en la de él, el comienza a bajarla al suelo . Su mirada y la de él estuvieron conectadas por unos 5 segundos, hasta el momento en que él se separó, mira hacia los lados como si se asegurara de que nadie lo viese y luego te dice:  
- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Creí que nunca nos volveríamos a ver-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste fue una despedida temporal-

-Sí, tienes razón, me alegra mucho verte.-

-A mí también, y no tienes ni idea cuanto-

-Jaja - comenzó a reírse al mirar el cielo, luego bajo su mirada con la de ella- nos estamos mojando.

-Que observador- comento con gracia

El solo negaba la cabeza sonriendo y recogiendo el paraguas. Luego se saca la chaqueta y se la ofrece un poco sonrojado.

- Toma, estas empapada, si no te pones algo te vas a enfermar.

-No es necesario estoy bien-

-No es cierto, estas muy mojada, vamos úsala-insiste el castaño

-Está bien-con resignación ya que sabe que él es tan terco como ella

el con un sonrojo se acerca hacia ella y pone el paraguas entre los dos, pero más del lado de ella dejando así su hombro descubierto, para que ella no se moje, ella al observar esto solo le sonríe tiernamente.

-¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto curiosa al ser dirigida por el por las calles.

-A mi casa-

-¿A tu casa?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

-Si, a mi casa-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, te puedes quedar te prestare algo seco para que te pongas y tomes algo, pareces cansada y estas temblando-

-Gracias-

-No es necesario agradecer, es algo que debo hacer-

-Ah… Casi lo olvido ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Y ¿Por qué estás tan mojada?-

-Es una larga historia-

- Tenemos tiempo-

-Ok, paso lo siguiente, como yo no sé chino no pude comunicarme con nadie en la ciudad porque la gente no me entendía, solo me mirada extrañada y me hablaba y yo no lograba entender ni una sola palabra, así que no pude tomar un taxi, pero tome un bus que me dejo en medio de la ciudad, luego tuve el mismo problema no podía leer el mapa para llegar a mi instituto…

-Espera, ¿Qué instituto?-

-A, es que vine porque me aceptaron en el instituto de Arte de Hong Kong

-A… y por qué viniste sin antes aprender el idioma ?-

-Veras, se suponía mis clases de idioma empiezan mañana por la tarde, es por eso que hoy necesitaba llegar a mi instituto, pero no podía por que no lograba entender el mapa y nadie me lo podía explicar por qué no entendían lo que digo.

- Jaja, que día, así que eres tú la que ahora está perdida, necesita llegar a tiempo al instituto y además eres una turista-

-Se podría decir que cambiamos de roles-

-Jaja, que bueno que te encontré, te propongo algo, quédate hoy en mi casa y mañana temprano te voy a dejar a tu instituto, así aprovechas de secar tu ropa y podemos hablar un rato más.

-no puedo, Es demasiado pedir-

-No te preocupes, no creo que a los chicos les moleste que te quedes y por mi sería un placer ayudarte.

-¿Chicos?, espera habrá más gente-

-Si, mis compañeros, recuerdas que ¿soy parte de un grupo de música?, bueno, pues vivo con mis compañeros-

Por una parte se siente aliviada de que habrá más gente, pero por otra no

-a cierto-

-Pues bueno, aquí vivo yo-

Ella mira el edificio, que es muy grande.

Ah es un edificio, y bastante grande. ¿En qué piso vives?

-en el 21-

-¿21?-

-sí, ¿Hay algún problema? -

No ninguno.

"Excepto porque le tengo pavor a la alturas"

-Que bueno. Vamos hay que entrar antes de que te sigas mojando-

-ok-

Cuando entro se quedó boquiabierta, ya que solo la recepción del edificio era 10 veces más grande que su casa y muy linda, al parecer era un lugar muy caro, al entrar mojada dejo sucio el suelo de la entrada que brillaba como oro, así que le dio mucha vergüenza, al mismo tiempo el recepcionista le miraba sorprendido como si fuese una gran estrella.

-Vives en un lugar muy lujoso- comento ella en un susurro

-El precio de ser una superestrella de Asia-

ella se detuvo en seco y se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿¡Superestrella!?-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Jeje hola a todos que tal el capi

¿Les gusta?

Espero que sí.

Bueno que sorpresa no, que pasara: shaoran una súper estrella wow.

Próximo capi: **descubrir**

**Ahora si los reviews:**

**Valen Mizukoshi**

Me alegra que te guste, y sobre todo que te hayas sumado a seguir esta historia.

Espero estés conforme con este reencuentro ^^

Un poco predecible, pero aquí esta.

Nos vemos. Bs

**Paolka**

Gracias a vos por seguirla.

Espero no defraudarlas con los capis. ^^

Nos vemos. Bs

**SL007**

Qué bueno, me hace feliz que sigas esta historia.

Y opino igual, quien no quisiera encontrarse con un turista así. Lo ayudo sin dudar jeje.

Nos vemos. Bs

**Maru-chan1296**

Qué bueno que hayas dado una vuelta por este fic.

Sos una de la que me está haciendo el aguante en mis historias. Gracias.

Espero que te siga gustando

Nos vemos. Bs

También quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que están siguiendo la historia, y que a veces no pueden comentar, tranquis las entiendo, a mí también me pasa y también gracias a los que leen la historia y no comentan, pero a ver si algún día se animan. Ya que me gustaría saber que piensan.

Pero sobre todo a todas las que siempre están comentando, y que me apoyan.

Ustedes son las que me inspiran y animan a seguir.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima.

Perdonen por los errores de ortografía.

Nos vemos. Bs a todas.

Atte. Eve


	6. Descubrir y conocer

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"**Pensamientos entre comillas**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Descubrir y conocer"

Shaoran solo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso

-bueno es que la verdad, no te dije toda la verdad-

-¿así?-

-Bueno, sí, pues veras, en Asia nuestro grupo es muy conocido, así que si se podría decir que soy una súper estrella, pero realmente no quiero sonar arrogante y menos que ahora tú me empieces a mirar con otros ojos y creas que soy diferente-

Entonces la mira directamente a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, yo nunca te mirare mal por ser alguien conocido, realmente es algo emocionante saberlo, y yo me baso en lo que conozco de ti, no en lo que los demás digan-

ella tan solo sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa

-Es difícil encontrar personas verdaderas cuando todos quieren estar contigo por interés. Gracias-

-La gente falsa siempre existe, es imposible evitarlo, solo hay que tener cuidado con quien confías-

-Creo que tome una buena decisión-

-¿De qué?- pregunta entre curiosa y asombrada

-De poder confiar en ti-comento haciéndola sonrojar y bajar la cabeza

el ascensor seguía subiendo hasta que de un momento a otro se escucha un estruendo y el ascensor da una pequeña sacudida, se apagan las luces y se detiene, ella se asusta y se abraza fuertemente a shaoran, el sola la abraza

- Tranquila. Yo estoy contigo, todo va a salir bien, ya verás el ascensor se arreglara en seguida.

Sakura solo asiente y se abraza aún más a él. Después de unos minutos las luces comienzan a parpadear, y el ascensor vuelve a funcionar, ella solo abre sus ojos y deja de apretar al castaño, sube la cabeza y se da cuenta de que el la estaba mirando a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, la ojiverde solo atina a sonrojarse, lo suelta y se aleja un poco ya que se sentía avergonzada

-¿Te asustaste mucho?-

-Solo un poco-

-Pero… ¿Estas bien ahora?-

-Si, no te preocupes, cuando me hablaste me tranquilicé un poco más, gracias-

-No hay de que-

De repente ella se percata que al abrazarlo lo había mojado

-¡Oh! Lo siento te moje-

El mira su ropa y le sonríe

-No hay problema, ya se secara.-

El ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren, al parecer ya habían llegado al piso 21, salen y caminan por el pasillo, él se detiene en una habitación, saca las llaves y abre la puerta.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar-

-wow tienes una casa muy linda-

-Gracias. Voy a traerte algo de ropa para que te cambies, espero te sientas cómoda. Regreso enseguida.-

-Gracias.-

La castaña observaba la habitación con detenimiento, el living, detrás de este la terraza y al lado izquierdo una cocina, y al fondo un pasillo con varias puerta todo estaba bien decorado, pero al ver la televisión encendida se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos

se quedó parada en el lugar unos dos minutos, entonces ella ve que una de las puertas del pasillo se abría y de ahí salió un chico alto, el cual solo vestía unos pantalones pero que no era shaoran, tenía el pelo un poco largo y estaba despeinado, al verlo detenidamente se da cuenta de que es sexy, se sorprende por su pensamiento, y se percata de que lo estaba viendo detenidamente por lo cual corre la vista mirando hacia otro lado y hace como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

El joven la mira, veo alrededor y al no ver a nadie se comienza a acercar a ella.  
Se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y la llama

- ¡Hey! Chica misteriosa-

Sakura se da vuelta como si no lo hubiera visto anteriormente y con una sonrisa le responde

-¡Hola! -

-¿Solo hablas inglés?-

-También hablo español.-

-Dejémoslo en ingles jaja.-

ambos se ríen.

-umm disculpa pero ¿Me explicas que haces acá y por qué estás tan mojada?

Ella se sonroja

-Veras, hace poco conocí a shaoran en mi país, lo ayude por que se había perdido, y bueno luego de eso mis padres me dicen que han mandado videos míos cantando, y tocando piano y guitarra a una escuela muy importante de artes, que se encuentra justo aquí en Hong Kong, y bueno cuando llegue, como no sabía habla el idioma porque mis clases empiezan mañana no pude comunicarme para tomar un taxi que me llevara a mi academia y bueno me moje por que camine por las calles buscando ayuda y no la conseguí, entonces me encontré con shaoran, se podía decir que me salvo la vida.

Se ríe y mira el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante

-Muy linda historia, y dime-mientras se dirigía a la cocina- ¿Dormirás aquí?

-Eso creo, espero no te moleste, es que no tengo en donde quedarme hasta mañana.

-¿Molestarme? Al contrario Es un placer.-

ella solo le sonríe al joven, aunque con un notable sonrojo por ver al joven que no llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de su vestimenta

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, se ve que tienes frío estas temblando. ¿Te presto ropa seca?- miro hacia otro lado y susurro- que descuidado es shaoran esa no es una forma de tratar a una chica y menos tan linda como ella.

-No te preocupes shaoran fue por ropa seca para prestarme. Y si gracias me encantaría un té si es que no es molestia.

-Claro, un te sale en seguida. Y una pregunta más ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Olvide preguntarlo antes.

-Pues mi nombre es…

En ese momento vuelve shaoran con la ropa muy sonriente

-Valla veo que ya conociste a eriol , en el más joven del grupo.

-¿Enserio?-volteo a ver a Eriol-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 17 –

Ella asombrada le dice- Yo ¡también!-

-Que gusto. Podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.-

-Me agrada mucho la idea.-

shaoran le da la ropa que había traído y ella le da una sonrisa agradecida

-Gracias.-

- No hay de que.-

De otra habitación sale un chico bastante alto y muy apuesto también

Su cabello era café y sus ojos no podían apreciarse muy bien, se empieza a acercar a ellos.

-wow una chica… Esperaba al repartidor de pollo pero creo que una chica es mejor jaja. Hola. Mi nombre es Yamazaki, y ¿el tuyo?-

- Mi nombre es….-

shaoran la interrumpe

-Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes. .-

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Dónde está el baño?-

Eriol le contesta

-Primera puerta a la derecha.-

-Gracias. -  
cuando ella desaparece. Eriol y yamazaki miran a shaoran y le dicen a la vez

-¡Explica eso!-

el ambarino solo se ríe nervioso y se rasca detrás de la cabeza

- Es una buena amiga que conocí hace poco, Es muy simpática les caerá bien y pues la invite a pasar la noche por que estaba sola y mojada en medio dela ciudad, debía hacer algo por ella.-

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Bien cambiando de tema Oye yamazaki ¿De verdad pediste pollo?

-Si con extra salsa picante como te gustan.-

-¡Genial!-

el castaño miro con burla al peli azul

-Típico de ti- todos se rieron

Sakura salió del baño con la ropa de shaoran puesta, la cual le quedaba muy grande

-¿No me queda del todo mal cierto?-

-Te vez perfecta, las chicas deberían vestir así siempre.- yamazaki le guiño un ojo

-Jaja, gracias.-

-Entonces extraña, jaja, ¿nos dirías tu nombre?-

Se notaba que Eriol estaba ansioso

-Por supuesto, he tratado de hacerlo muchas veces pero siempre llega alguien nuevo, bueno, mi nombre es….

Entonces la puerta del departamento se abre y todos dirigen su vista, e ingresa un chico rubio.

-Kero! Amigo, volviste- lo abrazan los chicos

-amigos-les devolvió el abrazo- ¿Cómo están?, no me fui hace mucho solo fueron un par de días en Tokio, necesitaba ver a mi familia-

-Hey tenemos visitas, estaba a punto de presentarse cuando tu interrumpiste.- le comento shaoran

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención yo solo…-

-No te preocupes, ¡Hola! Me llamo sakura-

-Es un gusto conocerte. Al Parecer eres amiga de shaoran, por tu ropa digo-

ella solo se mira así misma

-Ah… Si –y le sonríe, pero con una duda pregunta-Y bien… ¿Son todos o todavía falta algún asiático guapo?-

eriol se sonrojo

-gracias por el cumplido.-

kero en son de broma

-Bueno, tus ojos parecen algo asiáticos, jaja pero al parecer no eres de aquí.-

-Jaja, no, soy dejaron. Para ser específicos de tomoeda-

-wow, Lejos… y ¿no te ha afectado el cambio de horario?-

- Pues sí, mucho, estoy muy cansada para ser sincera. –

Shaoran se acerca a ella, y la mira asombrada, la toma del brazo y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, y la guía hasta el sillón

-lo siento, no me fije,- bajo la mirada- Que tonto, te deje ahí parada, perdóname.

Sakura se preocupó al verlo así

-¿Qué?, No… yo…. Es que… No te preocupes no es ningún problema no estoy tan cansada como para no poder estar parada- con su mano libre le levanto el rostro hasta que ambas miradas quedaron conectadas- estoy bien-le susurro y a la vez le sonría de la manera que solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Kero miro de una forma extraña la escena y con una sonrisa.

Eriol pregunto un poco molesto por la escena

-Y… ¿Dónde está touya?

-¿Quién?- pregunto sin entender la castaña

- Es uno de nuestros compañeros… -el ambarino miro por los alrededores- Al parecer el único que no está aquí.-

-Creo que estaba en el gimnasio.- comento yamazaki- o creo que fue a comprar te, no lo recuerdo- causando risa en los demás

-ya Debe estar por volver.-

De repente la puerta se abre e ingresa touya, un joven muy alto de cabello negro con una bolsa plástica en su mano.

-¡Familia! Ya lle…-pero se quedó mudo al ver la presencia de una joven junto con sus demás compañeros.

- Una chica… ¿Una chica? ¡Una chica!... –se acerca hacia ella- Hola…

-Hola… Me llamo sakura-

- Lindo nombre… eres extranjera, y dime que haces aquí rodeada de mi rara familia.-

-Jaja, pues necesitaba ayuda y shaoran me trajo aquí.-

-Así que tú la trajiste… Pensé que eras una fan que no sé como pero había logrado entrar. Nos ha pasado varias veces –se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bolsas-No lo hagas, asusta.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo-

- bueno mejor… Vamos a acostarnos ya es tarde… Mañana hay que levantarse temprano, recuerden que hay que ir a disquería.-

Shaoran solo suspiro- Cierto… -voltea hacia sakura-Tú, vas a dormir en mi cama. No hay pieza de visitas así que yo dormiré aquí-señalando el sillón

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, Tú dormirás en tu habitación como debes, yo dormiré aquí-

-Eres visita, y debes dormir bien. Así que –se levantó le ofrece la mano cosa que ella acepta y la levanta- Tú dormirás en mi habitación, ven…

La guio hasta la última habitación del largo pasillo, abre la puerta y prende la luz, entonces retrocede y hace que ella ingrese, al entrar ella observa que en ella predominaba el color verde y había una foto de lo que parecía ser la familia de shaoran, una guitarra y varias partituras en el piso.

- Bien, será tuya por una noche. Espero la disfrutes.- y se empieza a alejar

-¡Espera!, No puedo hacerlo… - le susurra avergonzada

-¿Hacer que?-

-Dormir en tu habitación, es que… no puedo….-

-No pasa nada, es solo una habitación, estarás bien-. La abraza y luego la suelta- Bueno Es mejor que me valla a dormir, nos vemos mañana temprano). Espero duermas bien- le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y sale

-Gracias.- le dice pero él ya se había marchado

ella se queda mirando por donde se fue con una sonrisa atontada, luego se giró  
apago la luz y se fue a dormir, después de todo, había sido un día muy duro, y necesitaba descansar un poco. Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se quedó completamente dormida.

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

Mientras tanto shaoran estaba sentado en el sillón a oscuras pensando que era lo que había pasado ese día, todo había sido muy loco, le costaba entender que es lo que sentía por esa chica de ojos verdes, solo sentía que podía confiar en ella y que tenía el deber de protegerla de que nada le pasara

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

En la habitación de shaoran, la joven castaña despierta por la luz que se cuela de la ventana, escucha algunos pasos acercándose, pensó que era shaoran y no quería que la viese como si recién se hubiera levantado, así que se levantó rápido se miró en el espejo trato de arreglarse, se volteo y veía que la manilla empezaba a moverse, alguien iba a entrar

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ok, que les pareció, sé que no hubo romance, pero en el próximo habrá mucho jejeje.

Bueno ya están todos presentados, es hora de la acción ^_^

Shaoran es súper tierno, me encanta, ummm creo que ya se darán cuenta quien está un poquitín celoso :O

Una clave para el siguiente capi, pero les dejare que ustedes lo piensen:

Si ellos son súper estrellas, además de ser súper guapos. Tiene un montón de ¿qué?

Quiero agradecerles, me pusieron muy contenta con sus review, ahora hay gente nueva. Gracias ustedes me animan a seguir.

Ahora a sus maravillosos reviews:

**Valen Mizukoshi**

Gracias por seguir la historia, jeje si es una superestrella, y ahora ya conocen al resto del grupo. Se pondrá interesante a partir de ahora.

Espero te guste y la sigas.

En el próximo, mostrare más de la parejita ^_^

Nos vemos. Bs

**Paolka**

Gracias a ti por dejar un review, y por tus deseos, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y la sigas. Que sigas bien ^_^

Ya todos han sido presentados

Nos vemos. Bs

**xIshisu-Chanx**

jaja ok lo intentare, costara un poco pero los hare más largos. Espero que te guste la historia y la sigas. Bs

es hora de empezar con las relaciones jeje

nos vemos. Bs

**Maru-chan1296**

Muchas gracias, me pone feliz que piense así, aunque sé que me falta mejorar. Espero poder hacerlo y escribir cosas que sean de su agrado jeje.

Además te agradezco porque cuento con tu apoyo.

Nos vemos. Bs

**lunita051299**

jeje si resulta que había sido una superestrella, no era un simple grupo, jeje

gracias por leer, espero que lo sigas haciendo. Y no hay problema, lo bueno es que lo hiciste.

Nos vemos. bs

**SL007**

Sip, ya le tengo un poco de envidia y más con lo que estoy escribiendo jum jum. Tranqui a partir del próximo habrá romance y en cantidad jeje, solo que en este quería hacer la presentación del grupo, luego entenderás porque ^_^

Nos vemos. Bs.

**InsuaRominaAndrea**

Jeje, espero te haya gustado, el próximo se pondrá interesante.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos. ^_^

**danzfkd24**

oh si se pondrá muy interesante, y estas en lo cierto.

Me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo. Nos vemos. Bs

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos la próxima.

Perdonen por los errores de ortografía.

Bs a todos


	7. La academia, el hospital y las fans

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LA ACADEMIA, EL HOSPITALY LAS FANS**

La manilla de la puerta empezó a girar, alguien estaba a punto de entrar, mientras ella se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación. La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente y entonces pudo ver la tierna y linda cara de Eriol asomándose por la puerta, el la miro asombrado ya que al parecer esperaba verla durmiendo, ante el silencio ella tan solo le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa

-Buenos días, bella durmiente, el desayuno ya está servido si es que quieres comer algo. – le dirige una sonrisa que hace que la oji verde se sonroje

-Gracias voy enseguida, pero primero pasare al baño- se lo informa

-Está bien como tú quieras, y…. ¿Qué hacías parada ahí…?- pregunta curioso

Sakura avergonzada solo aparta la mirada

-Nada… Yo… No… No hacía nada, no importa-

-Bien, te espero en la sala-

- Esta bien-

Eriol cierra la puerta y se aleja, Sakura estaba sorprendida, realmente no esperaba que fuera el quien haya abierto la puerta, creía que sería shaoran. Luego reacciono y se dirigió al baño.

"_wow Que manera de empezar el día, lo de anoche… lo de anoche fue muy raro, realmente sentí una conexión muy especial con shaoran será que…. No… Como puedo pensar en eso es imposible. "_

Termino de alistarse y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró  
con todos sentados y solo un puesto estaba libre, y se encontraba entre Eriol y shaoran.  
- Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días- saludaron a coro todos los muchachos

Se sentó en el único lugar disponible

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche?-

-Muy bien, gracias, tu cama es muy cómoda-

- Me alegra saberlo.-

- Y bien… ¿A dónde debe llevarte shaoran?- le pregunto interesado el pelinegro

-ah? A…. A mi escuela de arte, hoy comienzan mis clases a las 1 de la tarde.-

- Ah… Eres buena en todos los ámbitos artísticos-

- Jaja, bueno no todos, pero soy buena para dibujar, tocar algunos instrumentos , bailar y bueno… también canto un poco.-

-¡No sabía que supieras cantar!, Que bien… algún día debes cantar con migo.-exclamo con entusiasmo shaoran

-¡Claro sería muy divertido!- le contesto con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Qué instrumentos sabes tocar?- preguntaron interesados

-La guitarra y el piano-

-wow eres muy talentosa-

- No es para tanto…-

-Pues por algo entraste a esa escuela ¿o no?-

-Bueno si tal vez tenga algo de talento.

-Más que algo-le susurró al oído shaoran causando un sonrojo por parte de ella

-Hey levantemos la mesa ya se está haciendo tarde y hay que llegar a la desquería, recuerden que la reunión de hoy es muy importante, hay que decidir muchas cosas-

- Es cierto, yo te ayudo- se ofreció uno de los chicos

Todos se pararon y recogieron la mesa, ella también ayudo a pesar de los intentos de los chicos porque no lo hiciera, al llevar las cosas a la cocina se choca con shaoran

-tu ropa ya se secó, está afuera-

-Gracias- sin más se volteo y fue hacia el balcón y recogió su ropa, luego se dirigió al baño y se cambia, y cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra de frente con el ambarino que aparentemente la esperaba afuera del baño , pero por alguna razón ella se marea rápidamente, empieza a sentirte débil y su cabeza daba vueltas entonces su mirada se empieza a desorbitar y se apoya en el marco de la puerta para no desmayarse

El castaño la mira preocupado, se acerca hacia ella y la sostiene del brazo con delicadeza y hace que le rodee el cuello afirmándose a él.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

Ella vuelve a recuperar su estabilidad

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- le sonríe y al verse en esa situación con él, solo atina a sacar su brazo del cuello de el

-¿Segura?- insistía el ambarino no muy convencido

-Si, segura. ¿Vamos?-

-Está bien, pero si te pasa algo por favor avísame- mencionaba con preocupación

-De acuerdo-

Ambos salen del departamento luego de haberse despedidos delos otros muchachos y subieron al ascensor. Ella no pudo evitar recordar el incidente del elevador y se acercó inconscientemente más a shaoran. El al notarlo solo sonrió y le paso un brazo por su hombro y la apego a él.

-Tranquila, no pasara nada. De todos modos estoy yo para protegerte-le susurro en su oído

Al bajar el deshizo su agarra y la tomo de la mano para guiarla al auto, siempre teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera.

Al llegar al auto, se subieron rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo comienzan tus clases de Idioma?-

-Hoy, es mi primera clase-

-La de la una supongo-

-Exacto-

-Bien. Yo podría ayudarte si es que tienes algunos problemas con la clase- se ofreció gentilmente

-Gracias, seria genial, creo que realmente me costara trabajo aprenderlo-

-No, no es cierto, tu eres muy inteligente y talentosa, además es tu segundo día apenas aquí, ya verás pronto aprenderás-

Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a su instituto, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mal otra vez, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y el mareo se volvió a hacer presente, pero no dijo nada para no preocuparlo. Cuando llegaron al instituto, se despidió de shaoran sin bajar del auto y le agradeció por todo, al salir y tocar el suelo, se comenzó a marear, perdía los sentidos, y no podía ver con claridad, todo lo veía nublado y le costaba trabajo dar pasos, empezó a subir las escaleras y entonces cayo desmayada

Shaoran al observar que la oji verde se desmoronaba en el suelo bajo rápidamente del auto y se acerca hacia ella, asustado y con las manos temblorosas, por el miedo a que algo malo le pasase. Trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-Sakura,Sakura,Sakura por favor reacciona, vamos ¡SAKURA Te pondrás bien, por favor no te desmayes por favor, mantente consiente ¡sakura! – gritaba con impotencia al no obtener ningún resultado

Sin pensarlo dos veces y para no perder más tiempo la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su auto, condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al hospital, donde ingreso por emergencias y gritaba

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!, necesito ayuda mi amiga se desmayó ¡ayuda!-

una enfermera se acercó rápidamente

- ¿Que le paso?-

-No lo sé simplemente se desmayó.- hablaba nervioso

-Se golpeó en la cabeza o algo- la enfermera la revisaba, buscaba síntomas, con gestos de mano pidió una camilla

-Creo que no-

-Está hirviendo en fiebre- al tomar su temperatura

mientras la estaban trasladando en una camilla , el pregunto preocupado

-¿Estará bien?-

-Creo que la trajo a tiempo. ¿Sabe si es que se ha expuesto a demasiado frió?-

-Eh…- el tan solo hablaba con la enfermera mientras trasladaban la camilla -Creo que sí, es que no lo sé, la encontré ayer estaba mojada por la tormenta que hubo en el día paso al parecer mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. –

-Lo supuse, creo que está siendo afectada por un cuadro de neumonía. Es importante que la vean lapido porque esta enfermedad podría avanzar y convertirse en algo mortal.-

con asombro ante lo dicho por la enfermera abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, y dirige su mirada hacia la castaña cambiando su mirada por una triste y preocupada

-Chico… no estés mal, de seguro se recuperara bien, la trajiste a tiempo, lograremos salvarla-

-Gracias-

Al ingresar la camilla a una habitación la enfermera y shaoran esperan a que ingrese el doctor quien le pide al castaño que se retire y espere en la sala de espera. A pesar de que este estaba muy preocupado lo obedeció, en la sala varías personas lo reconocieron y le pidieron autógrafos y fotos, no estaba de humor pero no pudo negarse a dárselos. Luego se dirigió a un lugar con menos gente a esperar que el doctor le permitiera ingresar a verla. Después de unos agónicos 20 minutos le permiten ingresar, casi corrió hacia la habitación, viéndola aun inconsciente, pero se notaba que estaba mejor, al parecer la fiebre había bajado.

-La chica mejorara rápido, necesita descansar y tomar mucho líquido, tuviste suerte de llegar a tiempo, un minuto más y no estaríamos hablando de esto, la neumonía es una enfermedad muy grave si no es tratada a tiempo, por suerte este no es el caso, puedes quedarte con ella cuanto gustes, pero recuerda que si despierta debes llamar a la enfermera con el boto que se encuentra allá- le explico el doctor con paciencia al ver la preocupación de aquel joven por su novia, o es lo que el doctor creía

-Si doctor, gracias, realmente le agradezco haberla salvado, es una persona importante para mí y me siento mal por eso, creo debí estar más a tentó a ella-

-No te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa, la neumonía es una enfermedad muy engañosa, a veces no presenta síntomas hasta que se vuelve peligrosa, procura no hablarle fuerte porque si desierta le dolerá la cabeza y se sentirá débil-

-Está bien, gracias-

Se acerca hacia ella y se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la cama, pasa alrededor de una hora y nada. Él le tomo la mano.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa… no sé si me estas escuchando… no sé si recibiré una respuesta… pero realmente me asuste cuando te vi caer al piso, creí que te perdería, no soportaría que eso pasara, eres importante para mi ¿Lo sabias?, pues… yo desde el primer día que te vi, supe que nuestra amistad crecería, es por eso que te dije que aquella despedida seria temporal, sabia, algo me decía dentro de mí que volvería a verte, luego aquel día Salí a comprar una historieta y apareciste tú, nunca creí encontrarte ahí, juraba estabas a miles de kilómetros de lejanía de mí, pero aun que estabas lejos no paraba de pensar en ti, en tus ojos y en tu hermosa sonrisa, no sentía una conexión tan importante con alguien desde que yo y kero nos volvimos mejores amigos, yo daría mi vida por él, y creo que por ti también, se tan poco de ti, de tu pasado, y de lo que deseas, pero por laguna razón con solo conocer tu nombre me basta, eres una persona increíble, lose, y creo que tu sientes lo miso por mi… O eso espero. Sabes… creo que yo…. Creo que yo…. Creo que tú me… así es difícil decirlo, pero creo que yo te… yo te… -

En ese instante siente como Sakura empieza a apretar su mano, se estaba despertando. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero le costaba, pero luego de varios intentos lo logro.

Le dolía la cabeza, le costaba ver con claridad por la luz y no sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Sabes quién soy?- le pregunto asustado al ver como ella al voltear a verlo lo miro curiosa pensando lo peor

-shaoran, si estoy bien… algo confundida y todo me da vueltas pero creo que estoy bien… - le sonrió tratando de calmarlo pero solo pudo hacer una mueca por el dolor de cabeza

-Que bueno… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-

-Todo. Lo recuerdo todo… es decir…. Recuerdo hasta el momento en el que me baje de tu auto, de ahí en adelante todo es borroso y extraño.

-Al bajar del auto empezaste al parecer a marearte y luego de dar un par de pasos caíste al suelo desmayada. No es raro que estés confundida, no te preocupes tus ideas ya se aclararan rápido, no te asustes yo estoy contigo…

-Me tranquiliza saber que tú te encontrabas cerca para ayudarme-

-Sabes…. Me asusté mucho cuando te vi caer al suelo. Pensé lo peor-

-Qué bueno que esto no paso a mayores, no me gustaría pasar más de un día encerrada en este hospital, realmente los odio. Son tétricos-

-Creo que la enfermedad que tienes es muy grave, y al parecer el doctor te quiere en observaciones por un par de días.

-¿Quedarme aquí? No…. Por favor… ah que horror odio los hospitales desde chica-

-Lo siento por si te quieres mejorar deberás aguantar un tiempo, no lo sé tal ve días más-

-¿3 o 4?, no puedo pasar más de una hora aquí ya voy tarde a todas mis clases, si no llego hoy no sé qué hare, en el instituto deben pensar que soy una irresponsable y que no me interesa estar en clases y que por eso no eh llegado-

-Yo puedo ayudarte a solucionar eso… ¿Tienes algún número del lugar?-

-Si… esta en mi celular, que está en mi cartera… espera ¿Y mi cartera?-

- ¿Esta?- levantando una cartera del piso

-¡Sí!, exacto es esa. Gracias.-

-No hay de que-

Ella trata de moverse para alcanzar la cartera pero era tanto el dolor de cabeza que no podía moverse

-lo siento shaoran pero no puedo moverme-

-¿Prefieres que saque yo el celular?-

-¿Podrías por favor?, está en el bolsillo de afuera-

-Aquí esta, bien ¿y ahora?-

-Busca en el directorio de nombres, el de Academia de artes, ahí está el número, y bueno luego llamas.-

-Está bien-

El sigue las indicaciones que le da y encuentra fácilmente el número del lugar, llama y con seguridad avisa que Sakura se encontraba en el hospital por un fuerte cuadro de Neumonía, que estaría en observaciones por un par de días y que luego volvería a clases normales.

- Listo, trabajo hecho.-

-Así que lo que tengo es Neumonía.-

-Si, ah… lo olvidaba cuando despertaras debía llamar al Doctor- Se dirige a una esquina de la habitación y aprieta un botón verde.

-¿Para qué es ese botón?-

-No sé, creo que es para llamar al doctor, me dijo que lo apretara cuando despertaras.-

Luego de unos segundos aparece el mismo doctor con el que había hablado shaoran.

-Te recuperas rápido chica, es una buena señal.- le tomo la temperatura.- Al parecer no tienes fiebre- le reviso los ojos con una pequeña linterna.- Y tus sentido de la visión ha vuelto a la normalidad, como te recuperas rápido, tal vez no necesites estar aquí más de 2 días.

-¿Escuchaste?, solo estarás dos días.-le sonríe tiernamente el castaño

-que bueno es escucharlo decir eso doctor- se mejor resigna al ver que deberá permanecer en el hospital, pero al menos sabe que está mejor.

-bueno te dejare descansar.

-Realmente me alegra verte bien-

-Y a mí me alegra verte a ti- le comento sonrojada

él le sonríe tiernamente y le acaricia con una mano la mejilla de ella, pero su sonrisa se borra al oír gritos por la ventana. Se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la ventana a ver que sucedía y los gritos se tornaban más fuertes, al ver lo que era, solo camino en reversa perdido en sus pensamientos y con una cara de asombro.

Preocupada ella le pregunta

-¿shaoran?, ¿paso algo?, ¿que son esos gritos…?-

-Me encontraron….- susurro

solo caminaba por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, y tocándose el pelo preocupado, mirando el suelo y sin parar de dar vueltas por la habitación le pregunto- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nuestro grupo era muy famoso aquí?

- Pues… si eso creo.- comento dudosa

-Bien… allá abajo esta la prueba, hay no lo sé tal vez 150 personas, son fan de seguro, están con carteles y todo, ¿Qué les habrá dicho la prensa?

-¿Qué? ¿Fans? ¿Cómo supieron que estabas aquí? -

- Es que… no lose, los rumores de difunden muy rápido, mas rápido de lo que esperaba.  
Cuando estabas con los doctores inconsciente yo esperaba poder entrar en la sala de espera, pase allí más de 20 minutos creo, había mucha gente, algunos me pidieron fotos o autógrafos y pues la gente me vio, debieron publicarlo en Internet o algo-

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-¿Tu? No quiero molestarte, además con suerte puedes moverte-

-tienes razón no soy de mucha ayuda en este momento. ¿Cómo has logrado pasar desapercibido en otros momentos?-

-Es que esto no me ha pasado demasiadas veces, siempre estoy ocupado en el estudio y si salgo es con amigos no solo.- se notaba que estaba desesperado

-¿Por qué simplemente no pasas por otra puerta?-

- No puedo correr el riesgo-

- ¿Riesgo de que?- la verdad no lo entendía, además de que la ponía nerviosa el que él no se tranquilizara

-Bueno… Si es que alguna fan me llega a ver, de seguro lo gritara, el resto se dará cuenta y me perseguirán, no puedo quedarme con ellos por que…. Te hare una pregunta ¿Qué harías si vieras a tu máximo ídolo en persona y a tu alcance? -

-Fácil lo persigo para poder estar un que sea un segundo cerca de el-

-Exacto, imagina 150 personas desesperadas por hacer eso-

-auch..-ahí entendió todo

- Si… auch –

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

- No lose-

- Sabes que… creo que el doctor podría ayudarte, ¿Y si le preguntas si pueden sacarte del hospital con una ambulancia?-

- ¡Gran idea!-Aprieta el botón para llamar al doctor- Espero llegue el doctor rápido, abajo se está poniendo feo-

Unos minutos después, el doctor aparece, shaoran se pone nervioso y las palabras no le salen de la garganta, estaba avergonzado ya que una ambulancia puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de una persona así que no se atrevía a preguntar si es que el doctor lo podía ayudar o no.

-¿Si?, ¿me necesitan para algo?-

Como ninguno de los dos hablaba el doctor se acercó a ella y la reviso nuevamente

-Tienes algo de fiebre es mejor que descanses.-

Luego ve lo nervioso que se encuentra el muchacho, y el cual solo le señala la ventana y él se asoma y ve la gran cantidad de fans que había

-¿Estas chicas están aquí por ti?-

El ambarino solo asiente

-¿Cómo piensas salir?, tu amiga necesita descansar-

- Lo sé es que….- se mostraba dudoso

Sakura lo mira y con la cabeza le hace señas a que continúe.

- Esta bien… eh…. Señor, es decir, doctor. Necesito pedirle un gran favor.-

-Si dígame.-

-Necesito volver a mi casa, hace un rato tenía una importante reunión con la productora y no pude ir por que no podía dejar a mi amiga sola, así que la traje aquí y bueno…. En la sala de espera unas chicas descubrieron que era yo, y bueno ahora media ciudad sabe que estoy aquí, necesito volver a casa por favor podía ayudarme a salir- termino rápidamente y cansado por hablar tan rápido

El doctor se quedó pensativo y después de unos segundo hablo

-¿Sabes qué?, ahora que recuerdo un camión que lleva remedios a otros hospitales cercanos puede sacarte de aquí sin que nadie lo note. Pero debe ser ahora por que hace unos minutos atrás vi a el hombre que lo maneja, ya se estaba yendo.-

Shaoran abre los ojos feliz

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-le hace una reverencia de agradecimiento. El doctor asiente y se retira. Él te queda mirando y te sonríe como diciéndote que no tiene mucho tiempo y debe irse.

-No te preocupes, solo vete ya es tarde. -

el solo sonríe-Nos vemos luego…-Camina a paso acelerado cruzando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, de repente se detiene y se devuelve te mira y dice- Respecto a todo esto…. Por favor si alguien de la prensa te pregunta, tú y yo no nos conocemos. Solo yo intente ayudarte -le vuelve a sonreír y se va. Rápidamente desaparece por el pasillo.

-wow, que manera más linda d decir, fue un gusto conocerte. Da igual, no creo lo haya hecho con malas intenciones, tal vez solo quería protegerme de la prensa. ¿O tal vez se avergüenza de que la gente sepa que él me conoce?- eso la hace bajar la mirada y se pone muy triste al pensar en ello- ¿sería eso posible? -de repente le dan ganas de dormir, así que apoya la cabeza en la almohada y en un segundo ya estaba completamente dormida.

Después de unas horas ella despierta por el ruido de su celular, lo contesta

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hija!? Hola! Como estas! Estabas dormida?-

- Mama? –

-SI-

-¡Hola!, si estaba dormida acá son las 3 am-

- A verdad había olvidado lo del cambio de horario.-

"Mi mama como siempre tan olvidadiza"- si… -

-hija, dime algo ¿Cómo es tu escuela de artes? ¿Es linda? Y ¿Tu compañera de cuarto? -

- aah… eh… pss nada todo tranquilo -Con tono nervioso, no le podía decir a su mama que paso el primer día intentando llegar bajo la lluvia y que paso la noche en la casa de un chico que conocía apenas, y que ahora estaba hospitalizada por un fuerte cuadro de neumonía.

- a que bueno. Bien… te dejo tengo que almorzar te amo hija cuídate mucho cuidado con los chicos eh! Recuerda que te fuiste a estudiar. Y bueno que tengas dulces sueños adiós hijita.-

- Adiós mama, cuídate tu también, y también te amo.-

al cortar se puso feliz extrañaba a su mama y era lindo escuchar su voz, luego de unos minutos se volvió a dormir.

*AL OTRO DIA*

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, era temprano, y tenía hambre y sed. Se fijó la hora en su celular, y al hacerlo se percató que tenía un mensaje de shaoran con una sonrisa lo abrió

-Buenos días mi turista favorita, en la tarde pasare a verte.

Besos. Shaoran

No podía parar de sonreír al ver aquel mensaje. Qué lindo detalle pensaba, luego mira hacia el otro lado en donde se encontraba la ventana y se encuentra con la linda sorpresa de que habían una hermosas flores.

"¿Quién las habrá enviado?"

Toma las flores y se fija que hay una pequeña tarjeta en ella.

La toma y la lee en ella decía:

- Espero te gusten las flores, supe lo que te paso hace un rato, me lo dijo shaoran, ojalas te mejores rápido.  
Besos.

Te quiere

Eriol.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wow wow que pasara

Estos chicos ya parecen novios, me encanta jeje

Me encanto el detalle de eriol jeje

Ambos son re lindos y tiernos, mas adelante ambos demostraran mas de su personalidad.

Pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto?¿no? plis díganmelo.

Las cosas se tornaran románticas, pero no dije entre quienes. Quien sabe lo que podría suceder más adelante.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me ponen muy contenta al leerlos.

Espero estén contentos con el capi, además de que les informo que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán así de largos aproximadamente todos, a menos que no haya inspiración **^-^**

****los reviews****

**xIshisu-Chanx**

gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado.

Y que sigas la historia.

Nos vemos. Bs

**Valen Mizukoshi**

Jeje me alegra que te guste, y si yo también lo creo así, esos ya parecen novios, jeje pero seguirán siempre así ummm ¡quién sabe?, o yo si se, pero depende de que es lo que comenten tomare medidas en cuanto al trio que se formara ^_^

Gracias por seguir. Nos vemos. Bs

**Maru-chan1296**

Si Maru han aparecido aunque aún faltan algunos personajes, jeje

Pero no daré pistas, pero me gustarías saber qué es lo que piensan que pasara o quienes aparecerán.

Gracias por seguir. Nos vemos. Bs

**danzfkd24**

jeje pues fue eriol wow

si ese chico será alguien muy esencial en este fic.

Y con el detalle de las flores, lo admito shaoran es muy tierno, pero eriol es más detallista. Los quiero a ambos ^_^

Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima. Bs

**esperanza sej1**

gracias por comentar, espero que la historias sea de tu agrado y la sigas. Nos vemos.

**Paolka**

Jeje me encantan tus buenos deseos, la verdad los agradezco.

Y bueno eh aquí la conti,espero te hay gustado. Veremos que sucede más adelante.

Nos vemos en la próxima. Bs

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews me encantan y me animan a seguir.

Perdonen por los errores de ortografía.

**Próximo capítulo ^_^**

**VISITAS, LA ESCUELA Y EL PARQUE**

**Les dejo un adelanto pequeñito ^_^ **

-¿Tienes frio? Estas temblando…-

-¿Qué? No.. no tengo frio -

-se acerca a ella y la abraza podía sentir como el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, se sentia mejor- ¿Ahora estas mejor?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

- Bueno… si… -comento sonrojada perdida en sus ojos

- Me gusta hacer a la gente feliz-

- me haces feliz-le dijo ella con toda inocencia

-tu también me haces feliz a mi-le sonrió y la abrazo mas hacia el

**Oh oh quienes son, lo dejo a su imaginación**

**Jeje será Sakura o no será? Tal vez sea la aparición de un otro personaje.**

**Ummm lo pensare lo pensare, puede que mi idea principal cambie.**

Sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima.

Bs a todos

Atte. Eve


	8. Visitas, la escuela y el parque

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**VISITAS, LA ESCUELA Y EL PARQUE**

´-wow, que lindo de la parte de Eriol. No me había fijado… pero él es realmente lindo… -

en ese momento entra el Doctor a la habitación, se acerca a la cama sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Buen día, ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?-

-Buenos días…. Pues bastante bien, No me ha dolido la cabeza-

- Me agrada saber eso… Tengo una buena noticia para ti. Lo comento a la vez que se acercaba a las flores

- ¿Enserio?-

"_espero me diga que ya puedo irme"_

__-Si… Pero antes. Que hermosas flores tienes ¿Quién te las mando?-pregunto curioso

"_pero que doctor más entrometido"_

__-Hum… un amigo-

- Lindo detalle –

- Si… Pero que noticia me tiene-cuestionaba ansiosa

- Hoy serás dada de alta a las 7 de la tarde, Podrás volver a casa. –

-¿Habla enserio?-pregunto emocionada

- Yo nunca miento-

- Genial. Al fin podre conocer mi academia –

- ¿Te has tomado tus medicinas cierto?-

- Si, todas.-

- Excelente.-Pone sus manos detrás de la espalda y se marcha

- Que doctor raro, pero por lo menos ya me dio de alta –

El celular de ella empezó a sonar, y verifico que había llegado un mensaje, que decía lo siguiente:

_¿Te molesta si es que voy a visitarte?_

Eriol

-Aww que lindo es-

_No, ningún problema, es más me hace falta algo de compañía, te estaré esperando_

Le respondió en un mensaje

Ya llevaba tiempo sin ver la televisión, así que tomo el control remoto que estaba a su costado y prendió la televisión, todo estaba en otro idioma, así que al poner las noticias entendía un poco ya que con las imágenes se guiaba. La mayoría de ellas trataban de robos, o de panoramas para ir de compras, ya estaba deseando salir de esa camilla. De repente sale una noticia en donde había mucha gente reunida con carteles gritaban cosas, no entendía que era, de repente se fijó que entre las cosas que gritaban, decían el nombre de shaoran, se asombro, y miro muy atenta cada imagen. Pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba comprender que era lo que pasaba, solo sabía que era sobre lo que había pasado ayer, cuando la noticia termino se sentía aliviada por que en ningún momento fue nombrada.

Alguien llamo a su puerta, estaba algo asombrada por lo de las noticias así que volteo la mirada hacia la puerta muy rápidamente, y algo brusco por lo cual le genero un pequeño mareo y su visión se volvió un tanto borrosa de apoco recupero la vista y se fijó en que el que golpeaba era Eriol quien esperaba que notara su presencia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, con su cabello largo y brilloso, con una bufanda que cubría todo su cuello una chaqueta larga unos jeans apretados y unas zapatillas negras apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ella solo lo miro y suspiro, luego de unos instantes le sonrío de vuelta, se alegraba de verlo.

-Hola –

-Hola, ¿Cómo te has sentido? –se fue acercando a ella

-Pues, bien, bastante mejor, aunque ahora me duele algo la cabeza-

- Oh.. Déjame ver si tienes fiebre – Acerca su mano a su frente, ella tan solo lo sigue con la mirada.

-No, pues estas bien, no tienes fiebre-

-Creo que fue porque voltee a verte muy bruscamente-

- Es posible – Se sienta a los pies de la cama mirándola

- A… lo olvidaba, muchas gracias por tus flores, son realmente bellas.-comento con la cabeza un poco inclinada y muy sonrojada

-¿Te gustaron? Qué alivio pensé que no te gustarían-

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? Son hermosas – Mirando las flores.

- No lo sé…, ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?-pregunto un tanto ansioso

-ah es cierto… ¡hoy!-

- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-

- si…-

-¿ A qué hora podrás salir?-

- Creo que como a las 7 de la tarde. Podré por conocer mi amada academia de artes.-

-¡cierto!; Tú llegaste aquí gracias a esa academia-

- Si… estoy muy agradecida por haber sido aceptada-

- ¿Qué clase de cosas puedes hacer?-pregunto interesado en saber más de ella

- Pues… no me gusta mucho decirlo puede sonar algo arrogante- mientras tanto él se sentó en la camilla, a su lado pero mirándola de frente

- Vamos soy parte de uno de los grupos asiáticos más famosos, ¿Qué podría sonar más arrogante?- termino riendo para relajar el ambiente

- está bien… Bueno soy buena bailando, cantando, toco el piano y se un poco de dibujo, ah pero soy un desastre pintando-

-wow tengo que cantar contigo alguna vez-

-Seria un placer-

- Una pregunta ¿Qué lugares conoces de Hong Kong?-al hacerlo se puso serio

- Em.. No mucho creo que tu casa nada más-se reía y agrego-, y bueno un par de calles que recorrí el primer día pero, ningún lugar en específico.

- ¿No conoces el Parque central?-

- No, no realmente-

-¿ Enserio? Entonces te debo llevar ahí, te encantara es hermoso, con largos y amplios caminos, hay muchos árboles hermosos con distintos colores y hojas y siempre hay gente como mimos o cosas así, lo adoraras en un lugar hermoso-

- Genial, me encantaría.¿ pero cuando?- estaba ansiosa, la verdad quería conocer ese lugar.

- Pues cuando quieras.- le encantaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro y más si él era el causante.

Sakura estaba por contestarle pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndola y dando paso a shaoran, el cual se veía algo molesto en la puerta, pero cuando enfoco su mirada con la de ella cambio su expresión y sonrió.

- Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-hablo tranquilamente mirando al ambarino

Eriol la miro extrañado, pero luego voltea para ver qué es lo que ella miraba y se topa con que shaoran estaba en la puerta y con una rosa en la mano. Se iba acercando a ella ignorando a eriol que se había parado, le tomo la mano y le entrega la rosa blanca y vuelve a sonreír, ella tan solo estaba perdida en su mirada y sonriendo como si nada más existiese. Luego se para al lado de eriol y lo mira seriamente pero tratando de aparentar lo contrario.

- Hola eriol… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta interesado en saber más y a la vez tratando de ocultar el enojo que le causo al verlo ahí

- Lo mismo que tú. Brindando buena compañía a esta señorita.- comentaba como si nada con una sonrisa

- Que gusto.-sonríe falsamente y se voltea hacia ella-Aunque creí que estaríamos solos. No importa ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

- Estoy bien gracias, la compañía de eriol me hizo sentir mucho mejor –volteando a ver lo y dedicarle una sonrisa, causando los celos en el ambarino pero no lo noto- y si recibí tu mensaje que bueno que ya llegaste.

- Que bueno que te sientas bien… Si me costó un poco llegar, en el camino corte esa rosa para ti ¿Te gusta?-

- Es preciosa. – tocando los pétalos de la rosa

- Como tú –

-etto Gracias. -

- Y…. ¿Cuándo podrás salir del hospital?- la verdad es que quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero a solas.

-¡ Hoy! A las 7 de la tarde-

-¿ Enserio? Genial, Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu academia, vine en mi auto.-

- ¿viniste en auto shaoran? Me llevas a casa luego, yo vine caminando- la idea era no dejarlos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Claro, los llevo a ambos.-contesto no muy feliz- Me alegra mucho verte- a la vez que acariciaba su rostro con su mano

- A mí también me agrada verte, es muy lindo-sonreía y se quedaba perdida en la mirada de él, su corazón se aceleró y estaba feliz. Pero luego su mirada se dirigió a eriol que la miraba fijamente y se notaba que estaba triste, no pudiendo soportarlo aparto con delicadeza la mano de shaoran y se dirigió a eriol.-Eriol… ¿qué era lo que me decías sobre aquel hermoso parque?-

El vuelve a sonreír-Ah…. Si el parque te encantara es muy grande podemos hacer un pick nick si es que quieres, para alcanzar a recorrerlo completo.-

- Si me encantaría, estoy ansiosa por conocerlo.-

el castaño no entendía nada, y eso no le gustaba- ¿Me perdí de algo?-

el pelizaul lo ignoro- ¿Mañana puedes?-

- Con gusto, veré a qué hora o que puedo hacer con lo de las clases.-

-¡¿me pueden explicar de qué hablan?!-ya esta se había cansado y exploto  
-

Eriol que sonreí internamente-Es que invite a Sakura a ir mañana a el parque central, que es hermoso, aremos un pick nick y todo eso.-

- Que entretenido. Sakura yo también te quería invitar a tomar un café, como la última vez ¿Cuándo puedes?- no señor él no se iba a quedar a tras

- Pues no lo sé todavía las cosas se ponen algo complicadas con la escuela pero, te avisare.-

- Perfecto –

Ninguno de los dos quiso irse hasta que llegó la hora del alta, solo que ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-wow se fijaron en la hora, ya son las 7-

-Enserio! Genial –se levantó-Al fin podré volver a mi casa. – pero de la emoción casi se resbala y cae al suelo, pero por suerte shaoran y eriol la agarraron de un brazo cada uno evitando que se lastimara.

Ella miro las dos manos, una era de Eriol que la sostenía suavemente y por alguna razón le daba una sensación de ternura, miro la de shaoran que la sostenía fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, esta le hacía sentir segura, entre los dos la levantaron de apoco, hasta que quedo parada entre los dos con cara de no saber a qué lado ir. Al final decidió quedarse en medio de los dos

- Gracias, por alguna razón últimamente he estado muy torpe, que bueno que siempre tengo a alguien a mi lado que me salva- trataba de borrar la tensión del ambiente

- Siempre te cuidare cuando lo necesites-comento galante eriol

-Te protegeré de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño, siempre estaré ahí para ti- shaoran sonríe de forma coqueta y toma su mano tratando de llevarla a su lado. Sabiendo que esa es una mala idea dada las circunstancia, se suelta delicadamente.

- Debo ir al baño. Por favor espérenme.- obviamente solo era una excusa para salir de esa situación.

Al ingresar al baño ciérrala puerta, se apoya contra la puerta y se deja caer suspirando.

-wow .. Que fue eso… era como si compitieran por mí… -

Trataba de relajarse, pero como hacerlo sabiendo que detrás de esa puerta se encuentran dos de los chicos más guapos y famosos de Asia.

Al ver que ya se había tardado demasiado se levanta, se lava la cara y se mira al espejo.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-

se peina un poco tratando de ganar algo de tiempo y luego sale, los dos estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama mirándola fijamente, se sentía algo incomoda, pero prefirió callar.

-etto shaoran-

- ¿Si dime? –

- Cuando me cambie ¿Me podrías llevar a mi academia?-

- Claro, ningún problema,-

-ok, ahora vuelvo- despareció después de agarrar su bolso para cambiarse

_(pensamiento de Eriol)_ "_Ella, están tan linda, con ella me siento… distinto, me siento más feliz, espero logre estar con ella… -mira a shaoran- pero shaoran, él es mi amigo y también parece interesado en estar con ella, bueno si es que me elige sé que el entenderá, espero sea así."_

_(Pensamiento de shaoran) -wow es muy linda, nunca me había sentido tan atraído a alguien, es.. Completamente extraño, con ella me siento más fuerte, quiero estar con ella, quiero cuidarla no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara"_

- ¿Vamos?- Sakura aparece ya cambiada-

-Si claro.-

-¿Te puedo ayudar a llevar algo?- se ofreció Eriol al ver su gran bolso

- Gracias- le sonríe

Eriol toma su bolso y los sigue, shaoran sube al auto, ella se colocó en el copiloto y Eriol en el asiento trasero.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo fueron hablando de cosas triviales, sus familiares y amigos. Hasta llegar a destino donde Shaoran detuvo el auto.

-pues aquí estamos, tu amada escuela de artes, al fin la puedes ver sin la mirada borrosa-

- Si…. Es un alivio-

- ¿Te ayudo a bajar tus cosas?- nuevamente se ofreció eriol

- Si, por favor si no es molestia.-

- Para nada será un placer.-

cansado de tanta amabilidad de parte de su amigo-Yo también ayudare.

Los tres bajan del auto y sacan los bolsos de la maleta del auto, ella estaba algo nerviosa por entrar a su escuela, no la conocía aun por haberse enfermado así que le empezaron dolores en el estómago, como mariposas Eriol y shaoran le ayudaron con sus cosas, las subieron por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, ellos no podían entrar ya que el horario de visitas ya había terminado y tenían que estar en una lista para entrar después de horario así que las dejaron afuera.

- Adiós Sakura cuídate y descansa bien-le da un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós-le sonríe- Cuídate, no seas despistada y fíjate en donde caminas para que no tropieces por que ahora no estaré a tu lado para cuidarte-shaoran la abraza y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla- Adiós-

- adiós cuídense los dos, Shaoran maneja con cuidado y Eriol se un buen copiloto- se rie-adios que estén bien, nos vemos –y hace gestos de despedida con las manos

Ingresa con sus bolsos y busca la hoja donde está registrado su número de habitación, recorre los largos pasillos y al hacerlos se topa con algunas salas con nombre, la "Sala de piano" "Historia del arte" "Sala de instrumentos" , ese último le llamo más la atención así que se asomó por la ventanilla y miro hacia adentro, era una habitación amplia y llena de instrumentos musicales, se moría por tocar esas hermosas guitarras y ese gran piano, siguió su camino por los pasillos y llego hasta un cartel que decía "habitaciones" Lo siguió y busco el número de su habitación, hasta que lo encontró "habitación 203" tomo la manilla y se puso muy nerviosa .

"_¿Mi habitación ser linda? ; ¿Tendré suficiente espacio? ; ¿Estará mi compañera de cuarto ya? ; ¿Sera amistosa?_ "

Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza hasta que por fin le dio la vuelta completa a la puerta, la empujo y abrió, había una tenue luz prendida, supuso que había alguien, siguió entrando y se topó con una chica que estaba recostada en una de las camas leyendo un libro.

-Hola-

la joven la miro asombrada desconcentrándose de lo que estaba leyendo –hola-

- Soy tu compañera de cuarto mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto, un gusto conocerte– le sonríe

- mi nombre es chiharu mihara, Mucho gusto-le estira la mano.

-disculpa mi intromisión pero…¿ Por qué has faltado tanto?-

- Bueno es una larga historia… veras todo empezó cuando estaba un día en el shopping y bueno, ¿tú conoces a the Wolf?

Ella con ojos brillosos- Por supuesto! Son una fan de corazón -

-bueno la cosa es que conocí a shaoran en el shopping de mi país, el andaba de turista, se perdió y lo ayude a volver donde su grupo, bueno después mi mama me dijo que fui aceptada aquí y me vine a vivir aquí, me perdí, no sabía cómo llegar a la escuela porque solo hablo inglés y japonés.-

- Eso explica por qué siempre me hablas en ingles.-

- sí, bueno en fin me encontré con él y me trajo de vuelta pero como estuve mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia me dio neumonía y estuve 2 días hospitalizada, y bueno… al fin llegue. Esa es mi historia. Y… ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Valla historia, tienes suerte shaoran es como tu superhéroe-

toda sonrojada- no es tanto así como un superhéroe. Es más… -

- Mas que?-le codeaba haciendo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa

- nada no importa, y. ¿qué hora es ?-

- son casi media noche-

- Que horror, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

"_Sera un día difícil"_

- Si, tienes razón es mejor descansar- Metiéndose ambas en sus respectivas camas, luego de haberse puesto su piyama.

- si… bueno que duermas bien-

- Que duermas bien también.-

ambas se quedaron dormidas.

_Sakura estaba soñando que recorre un lindo y amplio parque como el que le había descrito Eriol , siente unas tiernas y suaves manos recorrer su cintura y entrelazar sus dedos en el momento que esas manos la rodearon por completo, apoyando la cabeza de esa persona en su hombro, trato de voltearte para ver quién estaba detrás de ella, y la sorpresa fue que era Eriol , quien le sonreía muy amistosamente, ella le sonriode vuelta y giro nuevamente mirando el amplio camino repleto de hojas otoñales, en un momento siente que las manos que la rodeaban tiernamente, se vuelven más fuertes y prepotentes, le daban una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad, se daba lentamente la vuelta y el que la estaba rodeando con sus brazos esta vez era Shaoran quien la miraba desde arriba muy sonriente, luego comienza a acercarse más y más a ella hasta que su frente y la de el están totalmente pegadas, luego él le habla, repite su nombre muchas veces, ella solo lo miraba sonriendo, luego su nombre comienza a sonar más alejado y todo a su alrededor comienza a desvanecerse, hasta que de a poco comienza a despertar.  
_  
-¡Sakura!¡Sakura! Despiértate de una vez, ya vas tarde a clases-moviéndola continuamente.

Sobresaltada se levanta de su cama- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-

- Que te despiertes, la cafetería cierra el desayuno a la 7:30 así que apúrate.-

Refregándose los ojos-¿Qué hora es?-

- Las 7:10-

-¿Qué?) ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-

- Lo hice pero tú no reaccionabas parecías muerta- le comentaba a la vez que se ponía su chaqueta.

- Oh… está bien, no te preocupes-se fue corriendo por la habitación buscando su ropa.

- ¿chiharu?-

- ¿Qué?-

-¿me queda bien esta polera? -

- ¿Si bastante? -

- Genial la usare.-

la mira asombrada-¿ ya estas vestida!?-

se mira- si…-

- que rápida-

Peinándose-Estoy acostumbrada a llegar tarde-

- Mientras que yo me demoro horas en todo. Bueno yo ya me voy. Que tengas buen día!-

- Gracias-

- ¡Adiós! –lo grito saliendo por la puerta.

- Bien, y ¿ahora qué? Tendré que tomar desayuno sola. Qué triste.-

Tomo su cuaderno y estuche y se encamino a la cafetería, entro y era gigante, tomo una bandeja y se sirvió café con leche caliente tomo unas tostadas y un pote pequeño con mermelada y se sentó, ya poca gente quedaba en la cafetería así que comió sola, se comió tranquila sus tostadas hasta que se quedó satisfecha, dejo la bandeja en donde había un lote de ellas así que supuso que ahí debía dejarla y se dirigió al salón de "cultura del arte" sin problemas llego a él, abrió la puerta y tranquilamente entro, habían aproximadamente unas 25 personas adentro, había llegado a tiempo, dejo sus cosas en un asiento vacío y lo ocupo, se sienta en él y apoya su cabeza en sus brazos intentando dormir algo más, hasta que siente que la puerta se abre, de reojo mira quien venía y al parecer era el profesor, todos se percatan de ello y se sientan la hora paso muy rápido y casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su última clase. "Manejo del instrumento" Estaba inscrita en guitarra y piano, pero empezaría con guitarra. Era una clase en la que como su nombre lo decía la ayudaban a perfeccionar su manera de manejar su instrumento, y cada alumno tenía un profesor particular para cada instrumento, en la guitarra que era su especialidad tenia al maestro terada y en la voz tenia al maestro Clow. Empezó con las clases de terada, avanzo rápido y perfecciono algunos acordes, hasta que llegó el momento de conocer al profesor clown.

-Buenas tardes señor Clow-haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas tardes. Toma asiento por favor-

- Está bien- haciendo lo que él le dijo

-empezaremos con las notas altas –

- Ok-

-Párate.-al ver que lo hacía-No niña pero derecha-ella se endereza-bien… quiero que hagas la escala Do, re mí, fa, sol, aumentando de tono cada vez más-

ella lo hizo, considero que le salió bastante .

- Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. No estas respirando correctamente, te cortas al cantar. Respira por el estómago no por la garganta.-

_"Respiro por los pulmones_ " , pero trato de hacer lo que él le pidió.

Pero el nuevamente negó con la cabeza- No estas respirando bien-

-hago lo que puedo!- mascullo _"pero que profesor más estricto"_

- Pues hazlo mejor porque no te está saliendo bien-

lo volvió a intentar

-Sigues respirando mal- la regañaba

- ¡Entonces como!¡ Estoy respirando!-ok ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- No de la forma correcta debes inflar el estómago y liberar el aire desde ahí-

- Ok- lo volvió a intentar

- Algo mejor otra vez-

lo volvía hacer, pero en realidad le costaba, ya le dolía el diafragma

- Estas mejorando sigue así.-

No paraba de hacer la escala repetitivamente, hasta que ya se cansas y paro.

- ¿Qué haces por qué paras?- se denotaba que estaba enojado.

- Doy un respiro-se excusó

- ¿Un respiro? Estamos practicando la respiración! Son bastantes respiros otra vez.- ni se inmuto por la queja de la castaña.

De esa manera siguió toda la hora, cuando al fin acabo la clase casi salió corriendo. "_El señor clown es muy perfeccionista"_ – Ella estaba exhausta así que llego rápido a su habitación y se tiro prácticamente en tu cama. Quedando profundamente dormida sin importarle que sea temprano, pero la puerta se abrió y dirigió su mirada y vi a chiharu que se acercaba.

-¡Sakura ! ¡Sakura! Despierta! Siempre estas durmiendo! Hay que ir a cenar! ¿O acaso te quieres quedar sin comer? ¡Vamos despiertas! – estaba cansada así que la siguió sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Estas bien? No has dicho nada en todo el camino- a la vez que tomaba una bandeja

- estoy muy cansada pero tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada desde el almuerzo y ya son las 9 pm, almorzamos a las 1pm-

-¡¿Por qué no comiste? Se supone tenemos un descanso a las 5-

- Lo sé! Pero el señor clown no me dejo salir a el descanso me hizo practicar la respiración muchísimo.-

-¿Cómo que la respiración? La gente nace sabiendo respirar…- no entendía nada

-¡ Lo sé! Pero para el canto hay que respirara de una manera específica y así se logra sacar un mejor potencial a la voz.-

- aaah-

- Es complicado… no me cae muy bien ese señor Clow-

- Ya aprenderás a quererlo las cosas comienzan así siempre-

- No creo que lo llegue a querer sinceramente-

- El tiempo cambia las cosas-

- Hum… ya veremos –terminaron de comer en una charla amena. Luego las dos se dirigen a la habitación hablan un rato y se acuestan a dormir, descansa bastante ya que al otro día era sábado y no tenía clases, despierta y se da cuenta de que chiharu no estaba en su cama, ve la hora en el despertador que estaba en la mesita de al lado suyo y eran las 11:10 am, no le pareció tarde pero tampoco temprano así que se levantó y se fue a duchar, cuando volvió a su habitación reviso su celular y tenía un mensaje.

_Te estoy esperando abajo, sentado en las escaleras, espero recuerdes que hoy iríamos a el parque._

_Besos._

_Te quiere._

_Eriol._

Al leer el mensaje no puede evitar sonreír levemente, ya se había peinado y estaba lista así que tomaste su cartera y salió de la habitación, recorrió su escuela hasta llegar a la entrada principal, salió y había un chico sentado en la escalera, estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que no podía ver su cara, supuso que era Eriol pero no podía gritar su nombre, por razones obvias así que de apoco se acercó a el chico, toco su hombro y él se volteo, se topó con un hermoso y angelical rostro, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Eriol.

-hola-le sonrió.

- Hola -Se paró y le dio un abrazo, que ella devolvió- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Pues bien¿ y tú?-

- Bien gracias, te tengo que decir algo… espero no te moleste-

- Si dime… -Lo miro extrañada

- Como soy menor de edad no puedo manejar así que vine con un chofer privado, ¿no te molesta?- se le notaba tenso

-¿ Como iría a molestarme?-

- Bueno… no lo sé pensé que…-

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. -

le sonríe tranquilo- Que bueno. Le ofreció su brazo y ella acepto gustosa. La guía al auto pero antes de entrar la sorprendió entregándole un hermoso ramo de flores, ella se lo agradece y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al auto.

En unos minutos de viaje llegan al parque central, antes de bajar en se pone una gorra y lentes, para evitar ser reconocido. El saca dela maleta del auto una canasta.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? –

- El almuerzo -La agita un poco de arriba abajo sonriendo

- ¿No está muy pesado?-

- No… para nada soy un chico fuerte- hace gestos haciendo que ella se ría

- te creo…-

Él le ofrece su brazo nuevamente y ella lo toma, quedando así con las brazos enganchados como una pareja. Y comienzan a caminar por el parque, ella estaba encantada era hermoso tal como lo describió.

-Este lugar es realmente hermoso, justo como tú lo describiste.-

- Lo sé, es uno de mis lugares favoritos , es tan tranquilo, sereno -

- si… es increíble, amo este lugar.-ambos sonríen

- Que bueno que te guste, oye –señalo un lugar-¿Sentémonos ahí?

- está bien. –

Los dos se sientan en un lugar muy amplio lleno de césped verde rodeados de hojas otoñales donde no corría demasiado viento así que no daba mucho frio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de este lugar?-le pregunto curiosa por saber más

- El silencio, la tranquilidad, la paz, el olor, los colores, todo me da una sensación de serenidad es algo que no encuentras fácil cuando estas en un grupo tan famoso –

- Aunque yo no pertenezco a un grupo o algo famoso, la tranquilidad para mí es un privilegio, es como estar en otra vida a la que no estoy acostumbrada-

- Si… es exactamente así como lo siento-

- Tenemos mucho en común, creo-

- Me gustaría saber más de ti… ¿qué es lo que te gusta de la música? ¿Porque la prefieres ante todo?-

- La música… es mi mundo es mi mente es mi manera de expresarme, es como mi lenguaje.-

- Es cierto, la música es más que mi trabajo es mi lenguaje mi manera de expresarme tal como tú lo dijiste es…-

- como magia-completaron ambos y a la vez la frase, provocando una risa

Los dos se quedan mirándose por unos segundos, totalmente conectados, Sakura no sabía que decir estaba paralizada y no podía sentirte más feliz, jamás creía que se iba a encontrar con alguien que la entendiera de la manera en la que eriol lo hizo, fue simplemente asombroso, en un momento mientras ella y eriol se miraban se siente una brisa muy helada y le empieza a dar algo de frio y sin notarlo comienzas a temblar.

-¿Tienes frio? Estas temblando…-

-¿Qué? No.. No tengo frio -

se acerca a ella y la abraza podía sentir como el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, se sentía mejor- ¿Ahora estas mejor?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

- Bueno… si… -comento sonrojada perdida en sus ojos

- Me gusta hacer a la gente feliz-

- me haces feliz-le dijo ella con toda inocencia

-tú también me haces feliz a mí-le sonrió y la abrazo más hacia el

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola chicas, U_U tengo miedo a salir, espero que ninguna fan de shaoran quiera matarme por la última escena jeje.

No pueden quejarse también hubo S&S, pero no resistí la tentación de hacerlo E&S, es que Eriol también es lindo.

Pero volviendo al caso, que les pareció, por fin conoció su academia, aunque ese profesor Clow como que me cayó mal ¬¬

Ya conoció a su compañera, pero no todos aún falta la aparición de algunos personajes, muajaja se quedan con la intriga, quien sabe, , un nuevo amigo/a, un tercero en discordia, una rival, o familiar. Todo puede suceder ^_^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me encantan y es lo que inspira a seguir escribiendo, sé que tardo. Lo siento pero se me complica, pero ya tengo borradores de los próximos capi de este fic.

**^_^ los reviews ^_^**

**xIshisu-Chanx**

no me odies por no hacerlo s&s, pero todo tiene una razón, Eriol también es bueno.

Y sabes qué?, por tu review volví a leer el capi anterior y si, no sé si esa era tu intención pero descubrí que había como una doble intención, aparte de la de estar interesado en ella. Wow me sorprendí de lo que escribí jeje. Cuando escribió inspirada las palabras salen solas. Jeje pero gracias, por tu atención wow Eriol con esa intención y otra en la habitación, ni yo sé que estaba pensando cuando escribí eso.

Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer. nos vemos la próxima. Bs

**Elfenixenllamas**

Tanto tiempo. Como has estado? Despareciste U_U

Si shaoran es un amor, pero tímido wow, hubiera sido hermoso si se lo decía cuando ella estaba consiente, pero aún falta para eso.

Creo que con este capi, la duda de donde va a vivir quedo despejada. No creo que dejar a Sakura vivir en un departamento con chicos tan hermosos sea una buena idea (aunque ganas de vivir así a mí no me faltaría y creo que varias también querrían^_^)

Vas bien amiga, habrá rivalidad, y eso también conllevara que uno terminara mal U_U y no quiero, veré como lo soluciono, pero no está nada decidió.

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegre de que dieras señales de vida(ok soy muy exagerada)

PD: también espero tus actualizaciones, plis me dejaste con ganas de saber más ^_^

PD2: no seas mala, a mí y a tus seguidoras nos estás haciendo sufrir.

Nos vemos. bs

**Maru-chan1296**

Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Me alegra que te guste. Veremos cómo avanza esta relación. ^_^

Nos vemos la pró

**Danzfkd24**

Oh si este proyecto cada vez tiene más forma, espero te haya gustado. Y la relación de este trio amoroso se ira acomplejando un poquito.

Todo puede suceder a partir de ahora.

Gracias por tus comentarios.

Nos vemos la próxima. Bs

** 4Sakura**

Jeje por lo que veo eres la única que apoya a donde se dirige la relación con Eriol. Gracias por tu apoyo. Creo y espero que entonces este capi te haya gustado.

La verdad este chico es súper tierno. Kawai me encanta ^_^

Nos vemos la próxima. Bs

**^_^ les dejo un adelanto ^_^**

-Era todo lo que necesitaba. Salvaste mi vida.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Necesitaba desesperadamente verte, ver tus ojos y tu hermosa cara, no soporto tenerte lejos de mi.-

Lo dejo a su imaginación jeje

Sin nada más que decir.

Nos vemos la próxima ^_^

Bs a todas.

Atte. Eve


	9. Solo necesito un segundo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Solo necesito un segundo"**

se encontraba muy feliz abrazada de Eriol , todo alrededor había desaparecido, solo existía ella y el, cada segundo era como horas a su lado, el único olor que ella sentía era el del dulce perfume de Eriol rodeándola a cada segundo, sus brazos cálidos abrazándola y protegiéndola del viento, eran como un escudo a toda la realidad, se olvido de todo en absoluto, de la tristeza de las peleas, de la distancia con su familia, solo vivía cada segundo a su lado, respiraba profundo y estaba completamente segada , solo lo veía a él, solo lo sentía a el… hasta que el vibrador de su celular la despertó de su fantasía mental, se separó de Eriol para ver qué era lo que le había llegado, el la miraba mientras le sonreía, eso la desconcentraba y demoro mas tiempo para revisar su celular, hasta que al fin logro sacarlo de su bolsillo, le había llegado un mensaje y para su sorpresa era de shaoran, sin demora lo abrió y lo leyó,

_Puedo hablar contigo? Solo necesito un segundo… Por favor Puedo verte hoy?  
Shaoran. _

Ella al leerlo se quedó helada ¿Qué era de lo que shaoran quería hablar? .Luego levanto la mirada y volvió a ver al oji azul, parecía que a cada segundo él se volvía más perfecto, pero lo gracioso es que¿ hasta que limite llegaría su perfección?

El la interrumpió de sus pensamientos -¿Quieres comer algo?-

Miras la canasta entusiasmada- Claro! ¿Qué trajiste?-

- Pues… Sándwich de pollo-sonríe- Unas frutillas, y pues.. Lo que tú quieras.

- Con que tu estés aquí tengo todo lo que busco- soltó sin más

el solo se sonroja y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro a la vez que le pasa un sándwich.

Ella se lo agradece, y pasan el tiempo hasta que se dan cuenta que son las 8 de la noche, no le había contestado a shaoran, estaba demasiado concentrada viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Eriol , hasta que llega el momento de decir adiós, el la va a dejar a su escuela, se queda parada en las escaleras sin entrar a su academia viendo como el peli azul se dirige a el auto y entra en él, se despide con la mano mientras el auto se aleja, estaba tan feliz que no paraba de sonreír así que con una enorme sonrisa camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, entro y estaba todo apagado, al parecer Chiharu todavía no llegaba ¿A dónde iría? se preguntaba. No le dio mayor importancia, se sentó en su camba miraba el techo y suspiraba al repasar todas las bellas imágenes del día que había pasado junto con Eriol, de repente su celular vuelve a interrumpir su fantasioso pensamiento, era otro mensaje de Shaoran

_Sera solo por poco tiempo, si es que estas ocupada, pero por favor, necesito verte, seré feliz con tan solo un segundo.  
Shaoran_

ella se sorprendió al ver el mensaje, ya que sin intención no había respondido el anterior. Así que rápidamente le respondió.

_Juntémonos en las escaleras de mi Academia, te estaré esperando.  
_  
Y rápidamente él le responde:

_Estaré ahí en un segundo._

Shaoran

Se dirigió a las escaleras de su escuela, ya había caído la noche y el frio aumentaba, así que se puso muchas chaquetas para resistir el frio, se sentó en las escaleras y en unos 10 minutos vio un auto estacionarse al frente de la escuela, le pareció que era el del castaño y en pocos segundos alguien bajo de él y comenzó a acercarse a la academia, eso casi confirmaba su hipostasis sobre si era o no shaoran. De a poco pudo observar mejor a la persona y efectivamente era el, así que se levantó de las frías escaleras y las bajo hasta que quedo a un peldaño arriba del ambarino, podía ver su respiración convertirse vapor por el frio, el la mira directo a los ojos y dice.

- Era todo lo que necesitaba. Salvaste mi vida.- con una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera

- ¿Qué?.-su mirada expresaba que no entendía nada.

- Necesitaba desesperadamente verte, ver tus ojos y tu hermosa cara, no soporto tenerte lejos se mi.-

- ¿Por qué?-ella estaba nerviosa y ansiosa sin saber porque

- Por que…. Yo…-Toma su mano y la hace bajar un escalón, quedando frente a él.

- ¿Tu qué? Solo dilo-susurraba más nerviosa que antes

- Yo siento cosas por ti.-

Su corazón se paralizo, sus piernas temblaban abría la boca y le cerraba reiteradas veces pero las palabras no salían, estaba totalmente en shock.

- No es necesario que digas algo. Yo sé que tu estas con Eriol -

- Yo… yo no estoy con Eriol, es decir… hoy pasamos un muy lindo día juntos-sonrió al recordar la salida-Pero no estamos juntos.-

inmediatamente los ojos ambarinos se iluminaron-Todavía tengo una oportunidad entonces?-

- Nunca has dejado de tenerla-

-No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí-

- Realmente, no, no lo sé-

- ¿Me acompañas a caminar? –le propuso un poco nervioso, y ofreciéndole la mano

- Con gusto.-

Ambos castaños caminaron varias cuadras hasta que comenzó a nevar, pero eso no les impidió seguir con su trayecto, en todo momento hablaban de distintas cosas, algunas risas y otros ojos llorosos pero la estaban pasando realmente bien, se sentían especiales cuando estabas junto al otro, era como si tuviesen una química inigualable, sin duda ella sentía algo por Shaoran que no podía sentir con Eriol, el era distinto, Cuando sentías a shaoran cerca se paralizaba, trataba de hacerse la fuerte cada vez que lo veía, pero por dentro se hacía pedazos, se ponía nerviosa, sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre, él era realmente especial, sentías cosas por él y no podía negarlo más.

- Gracias-

-¿ Por qué?-estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

- Porque, me has dado tantos momentos únicos, lo daría todo por ti, incluso lo más preciado que tengo.-

-¿ Qué es?-

- Mi voz, mi corazón, mi familia, mi alma mi mente, mi vida.-sus ojos se iluminaron, tenía una sensación indescriptible

el la abraza y de apoco comienza a acercarse a ella, estaba nerviosa, entonces el cierra los ojos sin parar de acercársele, por inercia ella también cierra los tuyos, y sin poder mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo excepto sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello, el la beso, le dio un cálido y tierno beso, en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los del ambarino algo dentro de ella se encendió, se quemaba por dentro, y no podía separar sus labios de los de él, no quería hacerlo porque cuando lo besaba sentía que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y se iba a otro mundo.  
Deseaba que ese dulce beso durara para siempre, hasta que el comenzó a separarse muy lentamente , ella aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, porque de alguna manera eso la mantenía en otro mundo hasta que decidió abrirlos, podía ver a shaoran mirarla fijo, pero era una mirada distinta a la del resto, era profunda seria, pero al mismo tiempo le trasmitía una sensación de alegría, no podía dejar de mirarlos, la hipnotizaban.

- ¿y eso?-pregunto en un susurro aun perdida en sus orbes chocolates

- ¿Te molesto?-pregunto ansioso, apoyando su frente con la de ella

- No, para nada-

- Que alivio, fue solo una manera de demostrarte cuanto te quiero.-

- cuando estoy con tigo, no existe el tiempo

- Todo se congela a mi alrededor al ver tus ojos-la abraza como queriendo protegerla de la nieve que caía a su alrededor, ella le correspondió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza suavemente en su pecho, donde sentía el corazón de el palpitar, luego de unos minutos, que parecieron eternos para ambos ella se separó y le tomo su mano.

- Tengo que volver.-

- Te iré a dejar -

le sonrió- Gracias.-

- Jamás te dejaría en medio de la ciudad sola, siempre estaré ahí para ti. No importa lo que pase.-

Así, tomados de las manos los dos caminaron hablando de la vida hasta que llegaron a su escuela, subieron las escaleras abrazados, y se pararon en frente de la puerta, el no podía entrar, ya que era muy difícil así que la miro fijo y la beso nuevamente, sus cálidos labios entibiaban la fría escena en la que se encontraban, ella solo se guiabas por él, lo beso una vez más y el también la beso nuevamente, como queriendo evitar el momento de separarse, no podía y no quería dejarlo ir pero tenía que entrar, ya era tarde y de seguro la regañarían si no entrabas, así que se quedó abrasándolo por un momento más.

- Me tengo que ir. Adiós – lentamente se alejaba de el, sabiendo que si no lo hacía ahora no se separaría de él, pero su intento de escape se vio frustrado ya que el la detuvo de la mano

- No digas adiós-le acaricio la mejilla- Por que decir adiós significa irse lejos, y irse lejos es olvidar. Yo no quiero olvidar, no a ti.-

- Entonces, será un pronto nos vemos.-sonreía muy contentaron su explicación

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso,-le besa en la mejilla- Luego nos vemos.

Ella sonríe, y por fin entra a la escuela. Camina lentamente por los oscuros pasillos, no le daba miedo, estabas cegada por el amor. Camino tranquila hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió despacio la puerta, entro y la cerro de la misma manera, apoyo la espalda en ella y suspiro, entonces sintió que algo se movía mas adentro de la habitación, y las luces se prendieron, de repente vio a Chiharu mirándola, con cara de que la iba a regañar.

- ¿Dónde has estado?! Vas a hacer que me castiguen por cubrirte. ¿Cómo pudiste salir así de la nada?-

-¡ Perdón!¡ Perdón! Pero debía hacerlo

- ¿Qué era tan importante como para desaparecer así?-

-shaoran-susurro y al hacerlo un suspiro escapo de sus labios

- ¿Qué?!-

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! –se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos y mirando el techo con una sonrisa- Él es la razón de todo. Siempre lo ha sido.-

-shaoran eh… ¿Qué te traes con ese chico? -

- Pues, no me traigo nada, solo que él se llevó algo mío.-

- ¿Qué?-muy curiosa no entendía a la loca de su amiga

- Mi corazón-

- ¿Tu corazón? Que cursi, te gusta¿ no es cierto?

- Me encanta-

- Pero no había otro chico-

-Eriol, -abriolos ojos y se senot de golpe-oh por dios Eriol! Lo había olvidado.-

- ¿Qué cosa olvidaste? -

volteo y miro a su amiga desesperada-Que voy a hacer?-

- ¿Hacer con que?-

- Con Eriol… El, el cree que yo lo amo, pero a mí me gusta Shaoran-.

- Valla lio en el que te metiste. ¿Cómo se lo dirás?-

- No lose… Pero tendré que hacerlo-

- Difícil-

- Muy difícil, ¿Cómo se lo diré? -

- Creo que debes verlo lo antes posible-

- Si… Lose… El problema es que no quiero hacerle daño, a el también lo quiero mucho. Pero con shaoran es distinto.-

- A él no lo amas-sentencio con sabiduría

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

- Hablar con el será la mejor opción-

- Lo sé¿ Pero cómo?-se vuelve a sentar

- Estoy igual que tú, no tengo ni la menor idea-

- Ash-

- Podrías escribirle una canción-

- Si, como si fuera muy lindo que te hicieran una canción diciendo que no te quieren-

- Tienes razón, fue mala idea. ¿Una carta?-

- Son clases de cosas que se deben decir a la cara. Es la única solución, viéndolo y diciéndole todo. -

- Cuando planeas decírselo -

- Lo antes posible espero-

- Sera difícil-

- Si muy-

-Bueno ya deberíamos dormir, es tarde -

- Si tienes razón.-Las dos se acuestan y rápidamente se duermen, hasta que en un momento una luz encandecen te la despierta, era su celular, tenía dos mensajes, el primero era de shaoran decía:

_Te adoro, Te quiero y ya te extraño quiero verte.  
Besos Shaoran.  
_

Al verlo le dio mucha ternura pero el sueño le ganaba y no pudo responderle, así que procedió a leer el siguiente. Este era de Eriol.

_Gracias. Tú haces que todo vuelva a tomar sentido, te quiero mucho y ya quiero volver a verte.  
Besos Eriol._

Este último le tomó por sorpresa, le dio una ternura increíble no sabía que responder. Así que le mando

_Tenemos que vernos, Hay algo que necesito decirte._

Cerro los ojos y trato de olvidar lo difícil que sería decírselo y luego volvió a dormir, Al otro día despertó y vio a Chiharu que todavía dormía, miro la hora y eran las 10:40 de la mañana así que decidió ir a despertarla, la movió un poco y despertó, Vamos a tomar desayuno le dijo, ella medio dormida le respondió voy en seguida, y luego se volteo y siguió durmiendo. Tomo una polera y unos shorts cualquieras fueron al baño y se peinó un poco.

-oye Chiharu ya levántate dormilona quiero comer-le grito

- Ya, ya estaré lista en un segundo porque tanto apuro –

- Quiero comer. Anoche no cene. Creo, no se… lo olvide ¿Anoche cene?-Le pregunto

- No, tuve que comer sola, porque tu desapareciste el día entero.- agarro una blusa cualquiera y se la puso

-¿ Iras así? ¿Con el pantalón de pijama?

- Si…. –encogiéndose de hombros

- Tiene pan quesitos dibujados –

- ah.. Da igual. Todos desayunan en pijama.-

- Esta bien.-Las dos se dirigieron a el comedor. Tomaron un par de cosas y se sentaron una al frente de la otra, se fijó que efectivamente todos bajan sin vergüenza alguna en sus vergonzosos pijamas.

-¿ Llamaste a Eriol?-

- No…-

- ¿Ya decidiste cuando se lo dirás?-

- Creo. Creo lo are hoy-

- Pues entonces llámalo.-

- Ok.-suspiro, se levantó y sale del comedor, no tenías buena conexión así que decide salir de la escuela, Pero fue una mala idea porque afuera nevaba y casi se mueres de frio así que rápido volvió a entrar aun llamando con el celular y justo Eriol contesto.

-¿Hola? – le contestaron

-¡Hola!-

-Ah! Eres tú, como estas te he extrañado-

-Em… Bien, gracias yo también te extrañe, necesito hablar contigo urgente. Hoy –

-Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres hablar? –

-Donde quieras, con tal de que te vea. –

-Bien. Entonces, puedes venir a mi departamento, hoy estaré algo ocupado con la productora así que tengo solo un momento. –

-¿Está bien a las 4? –

-Sí, esa hora es perfecta, te esperare. –

-Espero poder hablar. Bien tengo que irme adiós. -

-Bye, te quiero-

Corta rápidamente, y vuelve al comedor casi corriendo, se sienta en frente de chiharu la mira y le dice.

-Hoy lo veré en su casa.-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola a todos, si me perdi mucho tiempo, no me maten, no fue por gusto, pero se que igual no hay excusas que valgan. Lo bueno es que ya tengo el borrador de tres capis mas, solo los tengo que editar bien (o lo que yo considero bien). Asi que pulicare mas seguido, por lo menos este fic ^_^

Y que les parecio, felices por la pareja que se ah formado (espero que si :p)

La verdad que me rei un poco con las amenazas que recibi por mensaje privados. Gracias mealegraron la tarde.

Pobre Eriol, no me gusta lo que pasara :´(, tratare de ayudarle un poco, me parecía dulce.

Pero debía ponerle fin a este triangulo amoroso, no me gusta que duren mucho, sobretodo si la persona que va a terminar mal, me cae bien U_U.

**Los reviews**

**Lunita051299**

Bueno espero que te haya gustado, jeje y bueno alguien mas que no se opone al e&s

Pero como ves, se formo la pareja ^_^

Gracias por leer y espero que sigas la historia.

Nos vemos la proxima. Bs

**Xishisu-chanx**

Jaja ya espero que tus ganas de golpearlo hayan disminuido, pobrecito uno no elige de quien enamorarse, el trio termino, bueno ok aun no, pero lo hara, ahora viene lomas difícil el comunicárselo a Eriol U_U.

Espero te haya gustado. Me has sacado varias sonrisas con tus comentarios y advertencias jeje.

Nos vemos la próxima. Bs

**Maru-chan1296**

Jaja ok ya veo que Eriol no te cayo bien, espero entonces que el capi te haya gustado, tal vez el comienzo no, pero lo demás si.

Pd: se te busca de forma urgente en el grupo de face, se ah puesto precio por tu cabeza, jaja ok no tan asi, pero es urgente. Plis date una vuelta.

Nos vemos. Bs

**Elfenixenllamas**

Wii amiga por fin actualizaste, si se que esta ma lser exigente, mas cuando uno no cumple como yo ¬¬. Pero estoy feliz los lei por el celu pero no te deje review porque desde ahí no que estoy en el ciber te dejare review ^_^

Pd:te entiendo cuando la inspiración no viene es difícil,y mientras mas pronto quieres escribir y terminar, mas tardas U_U

Si la rivalidad me encanta mientras no sea agresiva ^_^

Me alegra que te enamores del fic, eres un gran apoyo en el avance de los capis.

Gracias y también espero que te vaya bien.

Nos vemos. Bs

**Richa**

siii yo tambien quisiera tener su suerte.

La buena noticia es que apostaste al ganador ^_^

Perdón si no actualice rápido,pero mis motivos se han explicado en el grupo de face. Pero tranqui tia coneja que en las semana publicare dos capis mas con suerte, por la demora de este capi.

Me puso feliz que te guste. espero la sigas ^_^

Nos vemos la próxima por este medio, el face, el foro, el grupo, la comunidad, o ya ni se tantos lugares, que me maree _

Nos vemos. Bs

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que dejan review, los que colocaron este fic como favoritos o en alertas.

Bueno nos vemos la próxima ^_^

Bs a todos.

Y saludos a mi nueva y pequeña familia del grupo evil.

Atte. Eve


	10. llego el momento de confesar

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Llego el momento de confesar**

Ambas amigas se miraban, una estaba pensando en que es lo siguiente que haría y la otra ver de qué manera apoyar a la otra en esta situación.

- ¿Qué le dirás?-

- No lo sé aun-

- Haber… practica conmigo, imagina que yo soy Eriol-

- ¿Qué? Está bien... –la mira a los ojos sin decir nada y con una mueca extraña

- ¿Qué pasa?! Porque no me hablas!-

- Es que… esto no sirve! No te pareces a Eriol, yo me quedo hipnotizada por su hermosura, contigo no es igual. –hace un puchero y se toma la cabeza con las manos

- Ash, vamos usa tu imaginación! Claro que yo no me parezco a él, tengo el pelo castaño y ojos de igual color. Somos muy distintos.-

- Y eres mujer. Gran detalle.- comento sarcástica

- No te desconcentres! Dime lo que piensas decirle a Eriol, y si es tan difícil no mires mi cara. Solo piensa que es el quien te está mirando ahora-

Resignada se enderezo tomo una postra seria junto ambas manos sobre su regazo respiro hondo  
- Ok, are el intento. Eriol … Hoy te pedí que nos viéramos porque tengo algo importante que decirte.-se quedó callada esperando una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna

-Pero! Hey… tienes que responderme. No quiero estar como hablando con una pared!- le reprocho

- Esta bien Esta bien, Empieza de nuevo.- a chiharu ya le estaba agarrando un tic en el ojo, acaso su amiga no podía simplemente imaginarlo-.

-Eriol , Te pedí que hoy nos viéramos, porque tengo algo importante que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué es?- utilizo su voz normal, recibiendo por parte de la castaña una mirada enojada

- Eriol tiene voz de hombre! hazlo bien! Así no puedo creer que eres el.

- DIOS eres exigente. Está bien esta vez hablare, como hombre.- si esta vez no o hacia bien, la ahorcaría con sus propias manos,

- Bien, Eriol te pedí que nos viéramos hoy porque tengo algo importante que decirte.-

- ¿Qué es?- esta vez utilizo una voz grave, pero demasiado exagerada, que casi le dio risa a la oji verde, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su querida compañera de cuarto, trato deponerse seria.

- Esto es difícil para mí decirlo, ayer la pase muy bien con tigo, fue un día que jamás olvidare, sinceramente, pero hay algo que no puedo evitar y tengo que decirte. -  
-

¿Por favor dime, que es?- le vuelve a provocar risa la voz

- que tú y yo, estaríamos mejor si fuéramos solo amigos. Por qué… Yo siento cosas por otra persona. Te quiero mucho por favor no me mal intérpretes, lo que menos quiero hacer es hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedo mentirte. -

- Excelente, suenas muy sincera, pero que aras si te pregunta a quien amas de verdad.- la miro a los ojos muy seria

- Decir la verdad, que quiero a shaoran.-

- Pero sabes que eso podía afectar la relación que tiene eriol con shaoran, cierto?

-¿ Qué más puedo hacer.?-

- Pues si te pregunta es mejor que le digas, que le conviene mas no saber nada. -

- Sospecharía enseguida, ellos tuvieron una clase de competencia por mi cuando me fueron a ver los dos al mismo tiempo en el hospital, eriol sabrá que si hay otro será shaoran.-

- Tendrás que arriesgarte-

- Eso estaba pensando.-

-¿ Y si le preguntas a shaoran primero?-

- No… esto es entre Eriol y yo, no quiero meter a shaoran en esto-  
-Si… tienes razón.-  
- Espero no llorar….-

-No creo que eso pase… o sí?; tienes ganas de llorar?-

- No, para nada, pero si lo veo triste, llorare-

- No, llorar es signo de debilidad no debes llorar-

- Más que debilidad yo creo es signo de que el realmente me importa.-

-umm… -

-Solo quiero acabar con esto.-

- son las 11:30 ya.. Todavía tienes tiempo.-

- Como pierdo tiempo rápido?-

- Hay que ir al gimnasio, así liberamos tenciones.-sugirió

- ¿Tenemos gimnasio? -

- Lo único que nos falta aquí es un mundo marino, lo tenemos todo. Tienes suerte de estar becada por que estudiar aquí vale una fortuna!-

- Wow, nunca lo considere. Bien entonces hay que hacer ejercicio, me vendría bien.-

Ambas se levantan, dejan las bandejas y se van a el cuarto a cambiarse, en poco minutos ya estaban dirigiéndose a el gimnasio, al entrar le dio algo de frio porque había una ráfaga de viento algo fuerte, se subió a una maquina caminadora, y comenzó a caminar rápido, estaba nerviosa por cada minuto que pasaba porque sabía que tendría que ver a Eriol, no sabía si se quedaría muda, así que cada vez aumentaba el nivel y termino trotando bastante rápido, y descargando una cantidad de tensiones importantes, le sorprendió que chiharu estuviera en lo cierto. Luego de pasar casi dos horas en el gimnasio, se fue al cuarto y se dio una ducha y eran las 1:30, todavía tenía tiempo, y se sentía mucho mejor que antes, le agradecería luego a su amiga por recomendarle lo del gimnasio , Practico un poco con la guitarra y practico la respiración como le había dicho aquel profesor, así pasó el tiempo hasta que dieron las 3:30, era tiempo de irse, tomo una gruesa chaqueta se despidió de su compañera, ella le deseo suerte y se dirigió al departamento de los chicos, en eso recordó algo que no había pensado, ¿y si estaban todos ahí?; ¿Qué haría si estuviese shaoran ahí? Pensar en ello la asusto un poco, pero tomo fuerza y a paso firme tomo un taxi y se bajó en el edificio, sabía que ese era, lo recordaba bien, por su elegancia, entro y cruzo el hall de la entrada, le trajo muchos recuerdos de aquella noche en la que se volvió a encontrar con shaoran tomo el ascensor y apretó para llegar al piso 21, todavía se ponía nerviosa al entrar en el pensando en lo último que paso, junto con shaoran, hace tan poco que lo conocía y tanto que habían pasado juntos… le parecía curioso, y entre todos los nervios que sentía los recuerdos lograron sacarle una sonrisa, sintió el "TING", del ascensor, había llegado al piso, bajo temblorosa del ascensor, y de la misma manera pero aún más asustada estiro la mano y con mucho esfuerzo logro apretar el timbre del departamento, sintió pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, sus nervios crecían estaba aterrada solo quería salir corriendo, la manilla se movió y de apoco se empezó a abrir, entonces se fijó que la persona que había abierto la puerta era… El sexy y carismático touya, le abrió algo sorprendido pero luego le sonrió.

- Hola!, ¿Tu eres la chica, amiga de shaoran cierto? ¿La que llego toda mojada días atrás?-

algo avergonzada- Si, soy yo… la que llego mojada. -

se reía- Por favor pasa.¿ Buscas a shaoran?-

- No. Realmente busco a eriol, necesito hablar con el.-

- Ah; así que eres tú la que ha estado saliendo últimamente con él. Se veía muy feliz.-comento sin mala intención causando sorpresa en ella

-te refieres a Eriol –

- Si claro. Oye eriol no está, salió a buscar unas zapatillas que le llegaron desde Tokio, salió hace solo un momento así que creo se tardara. ¿Te quedas?-

- Si, no es molestia preferiría esperarlo -

- Oh.. Claro! No es molestia para nada, Kero, yamazaki y yo estábamos viendo una película nos acompañas?-Apuntando hacia las habitaciones de adentro.

-¿shaoran tampoco está?-

- No… debía resolver un par de problemas. -

- Ah… Bueno sería un placer acompañarlos.-

- Genial. La película acaba de empezar no te has perdido de mucho, ven sígueme.-

Sakura sigue al moreno, por el pasillo de la casa y en unos segundos entro a una habitación, con las paredes pintadas de negro y decorada con blanco, le pareció muy bonita luego se fijó que había una cama de dos plazas y en ellas estaban acostados los chicos Touya se instaló al lado de Kero.  
yamazaki y kero se le quedaron mirando con cara de ¿Qué hace aquí?  
ella solo sonrió y por buena educación hizo una reverencia ante ellos

-Buenas tardes.-  
Los dos te miraron sonriendo y dijeron en coro, buenas tardes.

-¿ Buscas a shaoran?-pregunto pícaro el rubio

- No más bien a Eriol-

- Ah! es con tigo con quien sale Eriol … Lo haces bastante feliz.- agrego el castaño con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella baje la cabeza avergonzada

Touya se corre un poco pegando se mas a Kero y dice-Ven, vamos no te avergüences, espera junto con nosotros a Eriol-

- oh… muchas gracias-se sienta al lado del castaño mientras el moreno toma el control y le da Play a la película. Luego de unos minutos Kero le ofrece palomitas, ella agradecida saca un poco y come. La película era musical, trataba sobre una pareja que gracias a la música se enamoran, pero por la fama toman distintos caminos y luego el destino los vuelve a unir, te pareció gracioso que Key tarareara todas las canciones de la película, era obvio que ya la habían visto un par de veces antes, gracias a dios touya la había puesto con subtítulos en inglés, porque era Coreana, le pareció una muy linda y romántica historia, en especial el final, era una película muy sincera estuvo a punto de sacarte una lagrima, cuando ya pasaban los créditos pudo escuchar que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta, se asustó porque podía ser eriol, que venía llegando, empezó a temblar pero por suerte nadie lo noto, excepto touya, pero el solo se fijó que alguien llegaba, entonces estiro la cabeza para escuchar más claramente y paro la película.

- ¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto desconcertado yamazaki

- ¿No lo escuchan?- le recrimino

- ¿escuchar que?- dudoso kero se levantó

- Shhh! Silencio-ordeno el moreno

- ¿Pero qué pasa?-

- Shhh!-

- Llego eriol de seguro. – comento uno de los chicos y ella se tenso

El moreno se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pudo oír un HOLA! No diferencio de quien, se paró y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la puerta de la pieza.

- ¿Cómo te fue?¿ Las conseguiste?-

- Si, acá están, son buenas zapatillas-

- Luego me las muestras.-

-´¿ por qué luego?-dudoso

- Porque ahora estarás ocupado.-

Eriol se congela-¿Ella está aquí?-consiguiendo como respuesta que su amigo solo asienta con la cabeza

Sakura lo miro desde el pasillo hasta que él se fijó que estaba ahí, la miro y sonrió se acercó a ella muy rápido y la saludo con un abrazo.

- Hola! Te extrañe-ambos caminan hacia el living, touya se queda atrás.

- Hola…-ella mira al moreno en señal de que se valla, él le hace caso

-¿ Paso algo?-

ella toma su mano y hace que ambos se sienten- Tenemos que hablar.-

-¿ De qué?-

-eriol, tengo algo importante que decirte-estaba nerviosa le costaba hablar, se trababa mucho, le pareció mucho más fácil cuando le hablaba a chiharu, pero con Eriol en persona era distinto

- Te escucho-le dijo serio

- Yo, por favor no me mal intérpretes, yo te quiero mucho solo que es difícil decir te esto, el otro día fue increíble, pero creo que es mejor que tú y yo solo seamos amigos.-

Eriol sentía que su animo se cae al suelo, baja su mirada y se pone más pálido de lo que acostumbra ser-¿ por qué? - Dice bajo

- Me gusta otra persona.-

-shaoran-susurra y eleva la mirada, viendo como ella solo baja la cabeza y asiente-¿ Que hice mal?-

-¿ Qué? Nada, nada… tú no hiciste nada.-

-¿ Fue ese el problema?-le pregunto viéndola a los ojos mostrándole los suyos opacos y tristes

-¿ qué?-

-¿ Que yo no hiciera nada?-

- No… no fue eso… es que yo y shaoran, yo siento algo especial por él hace más tiempo-

- Lo siento-

-¿ Por qué?-  
- Por haberte defraudado-

- No es así, -Delicadamente tomo su rostro y lo levo para verle los ojos que estaban llorosos, al ver sus ojos su corazón se rompió. -Yo debo ser la que te pide perdón Eriol-

- tú no has hecho nada-

- Te estoy haciendo daño –

- Yo estoy bien. -Toma y delicadamente gira su rostro, acercándola y pegando su frente a la de ella- ¿Y tú…?-

- También estoy bien- Soltando una pequeña lagrima

- No llores por favor, esto no es culpa tuya ni de shaoran-

- Tuya tampoco es-

-¿ A quien culpamos entonces?-

- a Touya-se ríe un poco aunque solo es falsa y Eriol también trata de hacerlo

-bien el será el culpable entonces.-

- Te quiero Eriol-

- Yo te amo-

- Lo siento-

- Es culpa de mi maldito corazón. Pero de todas maneras para mí siempre será bendito el día y el lugar en el que nos conocimos, benditos tus ojos, por siempre.-

- Tu eres bendito para mí -lo abrasa- Tengo que irme-Le dice al oido;logrando que él le apriete más fuerte.

- No quiero dejarte ir. -

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo-lo besa en la mejilla

Él le toma las manos- ¿Te puedo ir a dejar?-

- Seria un placer-

- Tu primero. Amiga-con una sonrisa claramente forzada

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta ella cruza la puerta primero, el con la cabeza agachada la sigue sin decir ninguna palabra, trata de mantenerse tranquila estaba desesperada por saber que era lo que pensaba en ese momento, _¿Me odiara?, ¿Le he hecho mucho daño? ¿Podremos volver a ser amigos?_ – eran los pensamientos de la joven. La intriga la mataba, así que inconscientemente al entrar al ascensor y pararse al lado de él le pregunto...  
- ¿Qué piensas? -

- Nada… Sera difícil verte con un buen amigo. -

- Creo que a mí se me hará difícil verte a ti sabiendo lo que te he hecho, soy un asco… -Mira el suelo con disgusto

- No eres un asco. Tú eres mi todo.-

El silencio que hubo entre estas pequeñas frases dichas por ambos fue tiempo suficiente para que al terminar eriol de hablar, llegaran al primer piso.

Sakura miro a eriol con los ojos llorosos luego de escuchar lo último que él dijo - Ya no puedo… por favor no me hagas esto!-Desesperada corrió hacia la calle, Eriol la siguió, pero corrió rápido y antes de que lograra alcanzarla tomo un taxi, estaba destrozada, no soportaba la idea de que su corazón sin excusa perteneciera a shaoran, pero que el de eriol le perteneciera, porque sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, y no soportaba esa idea, así que sin mirar hacia atrás le dijo al taxista que se dirigiera a su escuela, rápidamente llego a ella, bajo del taxi y le pago al taxista, subió casi corriendo las escaleras y llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta, estaba todo oscuro al parecer chiharu dormía pero al cerrar la puerta no soporto el dolor y simplemente se derrumbó en llanto y cayo al suelo, escondiendo su cabeza con sus brazos y apoyándose en sus rodillas, su compañera no pudo evitar despertarse y rápidamente prendió la luces y muy asustada se acercó a ella, la vio y su corazón se alegró de tener a alguien cerca de ella en esos momentos, la vio con los ojos hinchados y muy rojos ella la miro muy preocupada, pero sin decir ninguna palabra solo la abrazo mientas sakura no paraba de llorar, pasaron así casi dos minutos, hasta que al fin su compañía logro tranquilizarla, chiharu le trajo un vaso de agua y Sakura se sentó en su cama y tomo el agua, su amiga sin poder resistir ya más saber qué era lo que había pasado le pregunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué estas así? -

con un nudo en la garganta le contesto- Me siento como un monstruo. Le hice daño a Eriol y eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar. -

- Pero debías hacerlo, era lo correcto no podías jugar con sus sentimientos.-

- Lose, pero no quería herirlo -  
- Lo hubieses herido más si es que no le hubieses contado nada.-

- Lo sé, gracias por estar con migo ahora, es triste pensar que toda mi familia y amigos están al otro lado del mundo, pero tenerte a ti… es realmente un bendición. -

- Aww…. Gracias amiga, bueno me da gusto tenerte como compañera, realmente creí que llegaría alguna chica pesada que me trataría mal pero por suerte llegaste tú, que eso es mucho mejor.-

-bueno- apaga las luces -Ya es hora de dormir, fue un día difícil creo que descansar me hará bien.-

- si tienes razón -Apoya su cabeza en la almohada y queda dormida.

- Nunca dejare de sorprenderme con tu rapidez para dormir chiharu… - dice bajo para sí misma.-Hasta que en un momento sintió que algo golpeaba la ventana de su habitación, no resistió la curiosidad y se paró a ver, abrió la cortina y entre la oscuridad podía ver que shaoran estaba abajo pegándole con pequeñas piedrecitas a su ventana, se alegró mucho verlo, él le hizo señales para que bajara a verlo, al principio se negó pero termino por convencerla, se puso un abrigo tratando de no hacer ruido y unas pantuflas de conejo, corrió hacia la puerta principal que era de vidrio así que podía ver a shaoran detrás de ella, la abrió con cuidado y luego prácticamente se tiro a sus brazos.

- Gracias por estar acá. Te necesitaba-lo abraza fuertemente  
- Siempre estaré junto a ti, lo prometo. –le devuelve el abrazo- ¿Qué paso hoy?, cuando llegue a mi casa vía eriol muy triste supuse que había hablado con tigo… -

- Si hable con el hoy… estoy destrozada odio hacerle daño-

- Tomaste la mejor decisión al decirle.-

- Eso espero-Suspira y se separa del ambarino. Él toma su mano

- Te quiero llevar a un lugar que espero no conozcas de tu escuela. -

- No conozco mucho así que…-

En la mira y ríe, luego solo con la luz de la luna llena caminan por entre las plantas hasta llegar a una escalera bastante larga ambos la suben, y sorprendentemente llego hasta la azotea del edificio, podía ver las casas pequeñas y todo estaba alumbrado por una blanca luz, la luna se veía enorme y hermosa, se sentaste a un lado de shaoran era todo tan hermoso que no pudo decir ninguna sola palabra, solo contemplaba la luna sorprendida

-¿Te gusta…?-

- No tienes idea de cuánto. -

- Esperaba que te gustase.-

- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? -

- Yo estudie en este instituto por 2 semanas, y en ese tiempo la descubrí, eso fue cuando tenía 17.-

- Mi edad. -

- Exacto.-

- Porque dejaste de estudiar?-

- Porque fui aceptado para entrar al grupo-

- Cierto… wow, todavía no puedo despegar mis ojos de esta hermosa luna. Es el lugar perfecto para pensar. -

- Es por eso que te traje aquí. ¿Me vas a contar lo que paso hoy?-  
-¿ Es necesario?-

-Hum…-

- Esta bien… fui a tu departamento para hablar con eriol, él no estaba pero llego rápidamente, nos sentamos y bueno le conté que prefería que él y yo solo fuéramos amigos, él estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar eso me derrumbo así que no pude aguantar las lágrimas luego él me dijo que si podía llevarme a mi casa y pues le dije que sí, pero cuando veníamos en el ascensor me di cuenta que ya no podía estar más tiempo con él porque le hacía daño, le dolía verme y no resistí mas así que cuando llegue al primer piso sin pensarlo corrí y lo deje atrás tomando un taxi, llegue acá y bueno me derrumbe en llanto. Ya era demasiado.-

-¿ Lo quieres cierto?-

- Muchísimo… pero-Lo mira- Con tigo es distinto-sonríe

- Entiendo –le devuelve la sonrisa

- Creo que será bueno no verlo por un tiempo. Para el bien de mí y el del.-

- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con el.-se ofreció

- No quiero entrometerte en eso, eso es entre él y yo.-

- Bueno como quieras…¿ pero estarás bien? -

-Si…-suspira- en un tiempo, espero todo pase.-

- Si, yo también espero esto se solucione rápido. -El la abraza y ella se apoya delicadamente en él. Los dos se quedaron mirando un tiempo en esa posición la hermosura de la serena y tranquila luna.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¬¬ mi intención era actualizar el jueves, pero por motivos x no pude, así que aquí está el capi, y como me atrase decidí publicar dos capis juntos, los uní, aunque creo que fue muy obvio donde estaba la separación, pero bueno ^_^

Que tal, pobre Eriol no me gusto lo que le paso, fue duro escribirlo, muy triste U_U

Pero dentro de poco las cosas mejoraran, o tratare de que así sea.

Sé que seguramente querían ver más de la parejita principal, pero no podía pasar por alto la "conversación". pero para el próximo capi, les prepare algo especial y tal vez una sorpresa ^_^

**^_^ los reviews ^_^**

**Paolka**

Gracias, a pesar de que me demoro y bastante, me alegra que sigas con tu apoyo, me hace feliz ^_^

Tranquila a pesar del capi quedo como con tensión, ten por seguro que arreglare las cosas, no puedo permitir que ambos sufran.

Y creo que tienes razón los hare quedar como muy buenos amigos, pero eso se verá en la próxima

Y gracias realmente espero tener éxito en mis estudios en unos días empiezo la uní U_U, se me terminan las vacaciones, pero bueno en ese caso tratare de mantener las actualizaciones semanalmente.

Bs, que tengas un gran día y éxitos para ti también.

Nos vemos la próxima.

**Elfenixenllamas**

Me sentí mal al escribir este capi U_U, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Prefería tarde, pero si lo hacia así no tendría una buena relación,

Lo bueno es que ella ya se decidió, pero saben que toda relaciono es color de rosa, pero eso será muuuuchooo más adelante.

El próximo será un poquitín cursi ^_^

Pd: me alegre actualizaste capítulos múltiples de las silfides,me puse muy contenta, pero ahora desaparecerá, cuano lo leí me quede O_O,cuando tan lindo se ponían las cosas.

Pero bueno te entiendo, el tiempo es complicado, te deseo suerte en los estudios y tus proyectos.

Esperare tu fic del reto

A mí en unos días se me terminan las vacaciones y empiezo la uní ^_^.

Bs nos vemos la próxima.

**Maru-chan1296**

Qué bueno que te gusto, y menos mal que solucionaste el problema.

Jeje bueno suerte, bs y nos vemos la próxima.

**Richa**

Si por fin era hora ^_^, el tan esperado beso sucedió

Y lo de Eriol, no tengo palabras U_U

Sí, tiene mucha suerte, y shao-chan es un amor

Ahora ¿envidia de la buena? O_o eso no lo había escuchado antes, jeje pero entendí la idea y creo que la usare.

Bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capi. Bs

**Lunita051299**

Siiii con este ya son 10 capi estoy feliz, jeje y tranqui creo que este el capi en el que Eriol ah de sufrir más, yo tampoco quiero que sufra. Aunque todavía falta el reencuentro entre ambos.

Gracias por leer.

Espero te haya gustado el capi, y nos vemos en el próximo capi, bs.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que dejan review, los que colocaron este fic como favoritos o en alertas.

Bueno nos vemos la próxima ^_^

Bs a todos.

Atte. Eve


	11. Patinar en hielo

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Patinar en hielo"

Ella, al apoyarse en Shaoran, rápidamente el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormida. Él se fijó que la ojiverde estaba dormida y cuidadosamente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Sin hacer casi nada de ruido, abrió la puerta, le quitó el abrigo y las pantuflas, de las cuales, no se había fijado, tenía puesta, y le causaron bastante gracia ya que eran de conejo. La acostó en su cama y luego silenciosamente se fue a su casa.

Al otro día, cuando ella se despertó muy sorprendida porque no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, incluso llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de la teletransportación, pero luego se rio de su idea y descartó la posibilidad.

_"Debe haber sido Shaoran, qué lindo"._

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba cubierto por esa luz blanca que entra por la ventana cuando es temprano. Chiharu estaba todavía dormida, ella ya no podía seguir durmiendo, así que se levantó, se puso un abrigo y salió a pasear un poco. Caminó por los largos pasillos de la academia, hasta que llegó a la sala de instrumentos que le llamó mucho la atención, así que no pudo resistir la idea de entrar y tocar un poco la guitarra. Había tres guitarras: la eléctrica, la electroacústica y la acústica. Le costó decidir cuál tomar, pero al final se decidió por la electroacústica, la tomó y comenzó a tocar un par de acordes. De un momento a otro, y sin darte cuenta, ya había creado el ritmo de una canción. Le gustó bastante, pero no se sentía inspirada como para escribir una letra, así que siguió perfeccionando el ritmo hasta que sintió que la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse. Se asustó, soltando así la guitarra, y se escondió detrás del piano. Vio que un hombre había entrado, alguien de edad, por su pantalón recto de color gris y sus zapatos pasados de moda. Pensó que la persona que se encontraba allí no había notado su presencia, pero era al contrario. Rápido escuchó una voz que se le hacía conocida, no sabía de quién.

—Sé que estás ahí, no debes esconderte. Ya sal.

Se asomó un poco por arriba del piano y distinguió los grandes y característicos lentes que usaba el señor Clow. Se sorprendió, sabía que era él y eso la asustó, pero de todas formas salió.

— ¿Señor Clow?

—El mismo.

— ¿Qué hace a esta hora aquí? No es día de escuela, es domingo.

— Lo tengo muy claro, señorita.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó intrigada

—Yo, al igual que usted, vivo en esta academia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, son razones personales. Lo más importante: ¿qué hace usted en la sala de instrumentos fuera del horario de clases? Eso no está permitido.

—Lo mismo le pregunto a usted, señor.

—Pues yo vine porque olvidé algo aquí.

— ¡Vamos! Esa mentira está más usada que la de "el perro se comió mi tarea".

Él la miró enfadado. —Bueno, yo vine aquí porque tocar instrumentos me relaja y he tenido una semana tensa, eso es todo.

— Yo vine aquí porque no podía dormir, y bueno… no pude evitar entrar en este salón. Es mi favorito. —Miró a su alrededor.

—Por lo menos algo que tengamos en común, también es mi favorito.

— Bueno, realmente es obvio, ¿no? La música nos une, es por eso que yo estudio aquí y es por eso que usted trabaja aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, exacto. Mi pasión es la música, lo ha sido desde que soy muy pequeño. Todo en mi vida ha tenido relación con la música.

—Yo también, la música vive en mí.

—Es mi alma —dijeron al unísono.

El profesor la miró y sonrió. —Para ser sincero, usted tiene un gran talento musical, la estuve oyendo anteriormente. Dígame, la canción que tocó en la guitarra, ¿es de usted?

—Sí, señor, la acabo de inventar.

—Pues tendré que confesarte, es una muy buena base.

—Gracias, señor.

—El talento no se agradece, se utiliza.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Tienes mucho que aprender. —La mira serio y luego hace una reverencia, se da media vuelta y sale del salón diciendo—: Esto quedará entre los dos —con las manos en la espalda.

Sakura, aún sorprendida por la gentileza de guardar el secreto, vuelve a tomar la guitarra y sigue practicando, hasta que se dio cuenta que la canción ya no necesitaba más arreglos y que sonaba perfecta, así que volvió a dejar la guitarra en su lugar y salió del salón. Ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana así que decidió volver a su habitación, pudo ver que su compañera seguía durmiendo, eso le causó gracia y se tiró arriba de ella mientras gritaba que se despertase, ella de malhumor, pero a la vez riéndose de su peculiar manera de despertarla, se levantó, tomó una chaqueta. y juntas bajaron a la cafetería a servirse desayuno. Cada una tomó una bandeja y una tostada; Sakura tomó una taza con té y Chiharu le siguió, las dos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba vacía y comenzaron a conversar hasta que su compañera no resistió la curiosidad de saber con más detalles qué era lo que había pasado ayer y le preguntó:

—Oye… sé que no debería decirte esto, pero ¿me contarías con más detalles qué pasó ayer?

—Ash… Es difícil, creí que al fin ya se me había quitado ese sentimiento de culpa, pero con tu pregunta volvió otra vez.

—Perdón.

—No, no importa, de todas formas tenía que contarte alguna vez. Bueno, la cosa es que al decirle a Eriol que fuéramos solo amigos me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, ya que sabía que él me amaba, pero yo no a él y eso lo hacía sufrir, así que, bueno, me llegó como una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y, bueno, luego llegaste tú y me hiciste sentir mejor y cuando me estaba quedando dormida apareció Shaoran y… —Pero fue interrumpida por su compañera de habitación.

—Espera. ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Shaoran?! ¡¿Ayer?! ¿En qué momento?

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos fuéramos a dormir?

—Pues sí…

—Bien, fue ahí, no sé cómo lo haces pero te duermes muy rápido. Entonces él golpeó la ventana y yo fui a ver qué pasaba, y bueno, luego de un rato me encontraba en la azotea de la academia contemplando la luna junto a él.

—Vaya, él sí sabe hacerte olvidar las cosas.

—Sí… hay algo mágico en él que me hace olvidarme de las malas cosas.

— ¿Lo verás hoy?

Estaba a punto de responderle que no, hasta que su celular sonó, ella lo sacó y dijo: —Justamente él me está llamando, ya vuelvo. —Se paró y contestó.

— ¡Hola!

—Hola… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias, mejor que ayer, ¿y tú?

—No muy bien…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo?

—Sí… no estás conmigo, así que me siento vacío —respondió con el corazón.

—Aww… eso es ¿una extraña forma de invitarme a salir? —preguntó con ilusión la joven, sonriendo al saber que el joven castaño, sin importar qué, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

—Adivinas. ¿Quieres salir a tomar un café o algo? Está nevando afuera.

— ¿En serio? Aww, amo la nieve… —Se pegó a la ventana y miró los copos de nieve caer al suelo y convertirse en agua.

—Entonces te prepararé una sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Ya quiero saber qué es…!

—Tendrás que esperar. Pasaré a buscarte en una hora a tu academia.

—Está bien, estaré lista.

— Excelente. Nos vemos. Te quiero. Bye.

— Bye.

Cortó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo. Luego se dirigió a la mesa a hablar con Chiharu.

—Adivina qué me dijo Shaoran. —Se notaba emocionada.

—No lo sé, dime tú.

— ¡Es que yo tampoco lo sé!

— ¿Cómo es eso? —comentó dudosa.

—Me preparará una sorpresa, sospecho que tiene que ver con la nieve porque le dije que me gustaba mucho. A propósito, está nevando afuera, ¿sabías?

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! —Se paró y miró la ventana.

—Sí… Bien, me tengo que ir a arreglar —le informó la castaña.

—Te sigo.

Las dos se pararon de la mesa y se dirigieron a la habitación. Sakura se dio una ducha y Chiharu la ayudó a ver qué ropa se pondría. Luego de un rato ya era hora de salir a ver si había llegado Shaoran. Había pasado exacto una hora cuando cruzó la puerta de la academia y pudo ver que al otro lado de la calle estaba Shaoran mirándola apoyado en su auto; la joven caminó hasta él y le dio un gran abrazo.

—También te extrañé, pero antes de que subas al auto necesito que te pongas esto —le muestra un pañuelo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para vendarte los ojos, no quiero que veas dónde iremos hasta llegar, no es muy lejos.

—Está bien. —Se volteó y él amarró la venda para que no vea nada, tomó su mano y le ayudó a subir al auto, luego de un momento él subió también. En el camino fueron hablando de distintos temas, la mayoría divertidos porque él quería subirle el ánimo desde lo último que pasó, así el tiempo fue corriendo hasta que llegaron a su destino. Shaoran le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar, la abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a caminar con ella.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —Estaba muy ansiosa.

—Ya casi… Cuidado con las escaleras.

—Está bien… —Luego sintió que una grandes y pesadas puertas se abrían, al abrirse le llegó una gran ráfaga de viento que le dio algo de frío.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—No… para nada, pero ¿dónde me trajiste?, ¿a un refrigerador?

—Algo parecido. —Shaoran se detiene—. Ya llegamos. —Despacio desamarra la venda de sus ojos y de a poco empieza a ver en el lugar que se encontraban.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿El estadio de hockey en patines?

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. ¿Es solo para nosotros?

—Sí… lo arrendé por el día. Quería que patináramos en hielo.

—Pero yo no sé patinar en hielo —agregó avergonzada.

—Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, ¿no? —Le pasó unos patines, ambos se los colocan y entran a la pista de hielo. Sakura lo tomó de las manos y de a poco comenzaron a avanzar. Ella tenía las piernas muy rígidas ya que estaba algo asustada.

—Vamos, suéltate, así no te divertirás.

—Está bien… —Dudosa, empezó de apoco a aprender, y al final de una hora ya patinaba bastante bien.

—Te reto a una carrera, cruzando toda la pista —le retó la joven.

—Está bien, pero no te enojes si te gano. —El ambarino sonrió de lado, haciéndolo ver sexy.

—Yo seré la que gane.

—Ya veremos.

Los dos se pusieron en una esquina, cada uno contó hasta tres y comenzó la carrera. Sakura empezó ganando, entonces Shaoran decidió empezar a avanzar más rápido y perdió el control, así que se cruzó en donde iba ella, y como los dos iban tan rápido, al llegar al final de la pista chocaron. Shaoran chocó de espaldas a la pared y la castaña chocó de frente a él, así que los dos quedaron abrazados uno en frente del otro.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso porque te estaba ganando —se ríe.

—Debía tomarte ventaja de alguna forma —se defiende el castaño.

—Estás loco.

—Loco por ti —junta su cabeza con la de ella.

Entonces los dos se dan un dulce beso y se quedan abrazados por un rato, siendo felices, solo ellos dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

ok ahora si mátenme, no tengo perdón, demore demasiado.

Excusas validas no tengo, y no sirven de nada.

Espero me perdonen, tratare de no ausentarme tanto tiempo, gracias a los que están leyendo este capi, por la paciencia que me tienen. Pero les aseguro que no dejare el fic sin terminar.

No importa el tiempo que me lleve lo concluiré.

Y ¿Qué les parecio?, le gusto, espero que si, pedían S&S, aquí lo tienen.

No es tierno shaoran ^_^.

Ahora a sus maravillosos reviews.

* paolka

Si a mi también me parecio triste, me costo escribirlo, pero era necesario, y tranqui pronto aparecerá alguien en el camino de nuestro tierno eriol, de ese me encargo yo jeje.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, también éxitos para ti en todo lo que te propongas. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Bs

* Elfenixenlasllamas

Si, trate de ser suave, pero al escribir salio eso. Tu eres muy intuitiva XD

Oh me encantaría saber que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, tal vez te sacaría algunas ideas ;)

Mala, cruel, como que beneficio de la duda ni nada, eso es tortura dejarlo asi, mi cara cuando llegue al final fue O_O, pensé no hay mas, no continua,yo quería saber mas, después mi expresión fue DX lo dejo en la mejor parte, y mi mente empezó a trabajar en imaginarme posibles situaciones, pero siempre me sorprendes con tu creatividad. Asi que debere esperar ¬¬, pero me encanto el avance de nuestra pareja favorita.

En cuanto al oneshot del desafio ya esta casi listo, ayer lo escribi, la verdad no se me ocurria nada, pero ayer me vino una idea, escribi escribi y salio eso, solo me falta modificar algunas cositas y listo.

Obvio que leere el tuyo ^_^, ya quiero verlo. Me pasare a leerlo ;)

Nos vemos, bs.

* Maru-chan1296

Gracias maru es un gusto contar con tu apoyo y el que el capitulo te haya gustado me complace.

Nos vemos. bs

* Richa

Hola tia coneja XD me alegra que te intereses en mi historia, y la sigas. Si concuerdo ese chico es uno en un millón, me dolio escribir ese capi, pero debía hacerlo o a la larga sufriría mas U_U. y ohh puede ser, me diste una idea de como formar la parejita ;).

Gracias por tus deseos, y espero que tengas suerte en lo que te propongas.

Bs, nos vemos.

Antes de irme. muchísimas gracias a Xarito Herondale quien muy amablemente se tomo el trabajo de revisar y corregir el capi, y si la suerte me acompaña será beta de mis fics ^_^. Gracias de verdad amiga ;).

Y a Sake Kinomoto quien fue quien me puso en contacto con ella y me ayuda en mis dudas (que son muchas XD) junto a las chicas del grupo evil.

Las quiero chicas y Gracias por todo.

Sin mas que decir nos vemos las próxima.

Bs a todos.

Atte. Eve


	12. Tenemos que hablar

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Tenemos que hablar"**

Después de estar abrazados por un tiempo, él se separó un poco y miró su reloj.

—Oh…

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? —Lo mira extrañada.

—A las 7 tengo una importante reunión con la disquera. Debo irme. —La mira decepcionado y triste.

—No te preocupes, pasamos un muy buen rato juntos. —Le sonríe como solo ella puede hacerlo.

—Sí… es cierto. —La abraza más fuerte—. Pero no me quiero alejar de ti —hace un puchero.

—Vamos, no seas niño pequeño, tienes importantes responsabilidades y las tienes que cumplir, pero yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti —le devuelve el abrazo.

Shaoran se levanta del suelo y la sigue abrazando. —Te llevaré con migo. —La levanta en brazos, ocasionando la risa de la muchacha.

—Shaoran, bájame, ¡nos vamos a caer!

—Si nos caemos nos levantaremos. —Empieza a patinar sin soltarla.

—Shaoran, nos haremos daño. —Se aferró a él.

—Solo diviértete, no pasará nada.

—Nos romperemos algo.

Él solo aceleró sin soltarte pero, para su sorpresa, llegaron a la salida de la pista sin caerse.

—Viste. —La baja—. No pasó nada. Tienes que confiar en mí.

—Yo siempre confiaré en ti.

Se abrazan y caminan juntos hasta los asientos. —De verdad no quiero ir a esa reunión.

— ¿Por qué no? Que tan malo puede ser… —sacándose los patines.

—Me espera el infierno allá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ah… pues, es secreto, no te puedo decir.

—Ahora me mientes.

— ¿Qué? No, no te miento, solo oculto la verdad.

—Buen argumento. ¿Me dirás?

—Es mejor que te enteres luego, cuando esté todo confirmado.

—Está bien… —Los dos caminan juntos hasta la puerta y salen a la calle, se podía sentir el frío porque ya había nevado bastante y no paraba de caer.

Shaoran le abre la puerta del auto. — ¿Qué piensas regalarme para mi cumpleaños?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

— ¡No lo sabes? Eres una mala novia.

—Te apuesto que tampoco te sabes el mío.

—Nunca me lo has dicho —prendiendo el auto.

—Tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo.

—Bien, el mío es el 13 de julio.

— ¿En qué fecha estamos?

— ¿No sabes la fecha de hoy?

—No, es que como acá están un día adelantado que en mi país se me confunden las fechas.

—Estamos a 3 de julio.

—Ah… era por eso el cometario, falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

—Sí…

—Cumplirás 21, ¿no?

—Sí… 21.

—Estás viejo —dijo riéndose.

— ¿O tú eres muy pequeña? —contraatacó.

—Igual te gusto.

—Me encantas —a su vez que le robaba un beso.

—Oye, tú eres cantante, pero nunca me has cantado una canción —le reprochó.

—No me lo has pedido —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, algún día tendrás que sorprenderme.

—Está bien. Cuando menos te lo esperes apareceré en tu ventana cantando, como en las películas —deteniendo el auto—. Ya llegamos a tu academia. ¿Me bajo a dejarte?, ¿o te dejo acá?

—Déjame acá; además, vas tarde a tu reunión.

—Cierto.

Él se acerca y le da un dulce beso, ella muy sonriente baja del auto y se dirige a su habitación. Le costó un poco entrar porque no encontraba las llaves, pero rápido lo solucionó. Al entrar ve a Chiharu con una _notebook_ en su cama, al fijarse en eso le reprocha:

— ¿Tienes internet? ¡MALVADA! Yo no sabía que tenías un computador. ¡Déjame entrar! —algo desesperada.

— ¿Qué? —Esconde la compu bajo una almohada—. Yo no tengo nada, ¿de qué hablas? —con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—No me mientas, te vi. —Se acerca a ella y se acuesta a su lado quitándole la _notebook_ de las manos.

— ¿A qué vas a entrar?

—A Skype.

—Ah… ¿esa página donde puedes hablar por cámara web?

—Exacto. Veré si anda alguien de mi familia por ahí.

Comienza a revisar las personas conectadas. No salía nadie de su familia, pero estaba conectada su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, eso la emocionó muchísimo, hasta el punto que casi se le salen las lágrimas. Rápidamente inició sesión con ella y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos estaba en frente de su mejor amiga, aunque estuviese al otro lado de el mundo podía verla y escucharla.

—Hola.

—Hola, amiga, ¿cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte, es increíble poder verte ahora, qué emocionante.

—Sí, estoy como loca.

Estuvo hablando con su amiga como por 30 minutos, obviamente en español así que Chiharu no entendía nada de la conversación. Luego se dio cuenta que la estaba dejando de lado así que se la presentó a Tomoyo y ellas dos hablaron un rato en inglés, cosas sobre las costumbres y todo eso… La estaban pasando muy bien las tres hasta que su celular suena inesperadamente y al darse cuenta de quién era el que la llamaba se sorprendió mucho, salió de la habitación fingiendo que era su madre al teléfono y contestó.

— ¿Por qué me llamas?

—Tenemos que hablar, las cosas no pueden quedar así entre nosotros.

—Tú sabes que no puedo verte, es difícil para mí.

—Y para mí es aún más, supongo. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que entiendo.

— ¿Nos podemos ver entonces?

—Está bien, pero debe ser rápido.

—Entiendo, estaré en 10 minutos en tu academia, por favor espérame.

—Ok, estaré esperando.

Se queda sentada en las escaleras por 10 minutos justos y puede ver que alguien caminando se acercaba a ella. Se para porque sabía que era a quien esperaba y acorta la distancia, se para en frente de él, pero no lo puede mirar a la cara.

— ¿Por qué no me miras?

—No puedo… Es difícil.

—Por favor, mírame. Vamos, no pasa nada.

— ¡Eriol! No puedo, por favor entiéndeme, esto me duele demasiado.

—No tendrías por qué estar tan dolida, yo estoy bien.

—No me mientas, Shaoran me dijo que has estado muy triste…

—Bueno, no estoy de lo mejor, pero no verte me hace peor que verte con otra persona. Por último me queda el consuelo de ser tu amigo, no me quites la única oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo que tengo… Yo… Yo te necesito —toma sus manos.

Ella tan solo levanta la mirada y lo mira directo a los ojos. — ¿En serio?

—Jamás me atrevería a mentirte.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me detuviste cuando me fui?

—Creí que no querías que te persiguiera.

— ¿De verdad prefieres que nos sigamos viendo?

—Por supuesto —le sonríe.

—Es gracioso, no puedo creer que fui tan tonta como para pensar que estaríamos mejor lejos. Yo también te necesito —le confiesa.

—Es bueno volver a estar bien. Entonces ¿amigos?

—Totalmente. —Lo abraza.

—Bueno… pero dime, ¿por qué se supone tienes poco tiempo?

—Ah… casi lo olvidaba. Es que estoy, o estaba, hablando con mi mejor amiga que ahora está en mi país.

— ¿Cómo?

—Por Skype.

—Ah… sí conozco esa página. Bueno, me alegro que puedan hablar, dile que tiene que venir a verte.

—Sí… cuando consiga el dinero para poder pagarle un pasaje para que venga para acá, bueno, la conocerás.

— ¿Por qué debes pagarlo tú?

—Bueno, es que mi amiga no tiene posibilidad de conseguir el dinero, pues yo aquí sí puedo… o por lo menos eso espero y eso creo.

Eriol le sonríe como si estuviera planeando algo. —Estoy seguro que pronto la verás… —Al decir esto sus ojos tienen un brillo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, no te preocupes.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres subir un rato?

—No… muchas gracias, pero no puedo, debo volver.

—Entiendo, está bien, nos vemos pronto.

—Claro, pronto nos vemos. —Le da un beso en la mejilla—. Pronto…

Él se pone el gorro de su chaqueta y con las manos en los bolsillos se aleja lentamente por la misma vereda por la que llegó, y desapareciendo de su vista de a poco por la neblina. La joven, muy sonriente, regresa a su academia, sube lentamente cada escalón de la entrada y luego, de la misma manera, se dirige a la habitación. Tenía una sensación muy grata, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al saber que ahora todo entre ella y Eriol estaba bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**B**ueno por lo menos las cosas entre ellos mejoraron, estoy feliz por ello.

muy pronto el cumple de shaoran y comenzaran algunos problemitas ;)

*los reviews*

**Richa **

si esa pareja es una de las favoritas y eh recibido amenazas para poner a eriol con alguien por lo que sufrio y me pidieron que sea ella, ya vere la forma, en si ya se como, pero no dire nada XD. Gracias y nos vemos la próxima. Bs.

**lunita051299 **

no te preocupes, pero me alegro que sigas leyendo. Si shao es un amor, y o quiero alguien asi ;). Ok nos vemos la próximas, bs.

**Sakura Love **

Si, yo también odio cuando hacen eso, no es justo que cuando sigues una historia esta no se termina y me ah pasado U_U. Y no te preocupes, es bueno saber que lo lees ;).

XD que linda actividad a mi me encanta pero digamos que no soy muy buena en ello ;), te felicito es una actividad muy difícil de realizar, es bueno saber que hay personas que se dedican a cosas asi, realizar actividades artísticas es algo muy lindo. y pues shaoran, a pesar de que a nuestra mente venga un niño tierno y serio, no podemos evitar enamorarnos de el, XD wow de la misma edad en la que yo lo vi. Ohh estas por cumplir los dulce 16 años, linda edad. Y bueno niña que hacia levantada hasta tan tarde XD (quien habla no?, si yo también me desvelo, y mas cuando leo, asi que te entieno).

Nos vemos la próximas. bs

Maru-chan1296

XD thanks maru siempre es lindo contar con tu apoyo ;). bs

Elfenixenlasllamas

Wow eso me hace feliz, el saber que te interesa mi fic.

Jeje y si pero quedaba pendiente una escena romántica de ellos solos, y debía ponerla ;)

No hay problema ;), por cierto lei tu oneshot y trate de dejar comentario pero me parece que hay problemas con FFP y no me toma ningún comentario de estos fics, si no lo soluciono en la brevedad te responderé por MP.

Bueno nos vemos, la próxima bs.

xIshisu-Chanx

siento tu perdiad del celular, yo no se que haría sin el mio ¬¬

jaja no hay problema, yo tengo problemas porque leo los fics del celu y cuando voy a internet trato de dejar reviews en todos los que lei, es difícil U_ alegra que te guste y que esas ganas asesinas disminuyan, el pobrecito de eriol no tiene la culpa, el corazón es el que elige pero bueh , como eso de ¿por ahora? Aun no ah sufrido mucho el chico para que tu quieras seguir torturándolo. Ummm si seguiras con eso creo que entonces te dare razones para que lo hagas, o ¿no? Umm lo pensare XD.

Ok, nos vemos. Bs.

feruzii

siii, vere como hare para que los tortolitos canten juntos.

Gracias por leer ^_^

Terminado con los reviews los invito a que pasen a leer mi onehsot "La tiza mágica" (un fic de inuyasha).

Bs a todos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Atte. Eve


	13. Presentirparte I

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**Aviso este capi no ah sido beteado, asi que los errores son mios. Discúlpenme ^_^.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Presentir**

Shaoran´s pov

Sentí el despertador sonar en mis oídos, pero no quería y realmente no podía levantarme, intente levantar mi cuerpo con mis brazos, pero al instante caí en mi cama otra vez quedando dormido, luego de unos minutos que parecieron segundos podía sentir como Touya gritaba desde la cocina que me levantara, que ya era tarde y que la disquera no me permitiría volver a llegar atrasado como ayer, así que con esfuerzo abrí los ojos y me levante me puse una polera y un pantalón rápido y me dirigí a la cocina.

- Valla que cara tienes hoy día eh…- me recibió mi gran amigo

- Ah…. Calla no puedo tener mejor cara anoche no dormí nada-le respondí casi en un bostezo de lo cansado que estaba

- Por qué no? Yo Dormí como un bebe -

- Estaba escribiendo unas letras….-

-¿ Sobre qué? -

-Recuerdas que estaba leyendo un libro hace poco?

- Ah.. Si! -

- Bueno. Me estoy inspirando bastante gracias a ese libro para escribir una canción, aunque me falta todavía. Es algo difícil -

- Hum… si¿ Vas a comer algo?-Terminando su plato de cereal

- Comeré una fruta-Saca una manzana

-¿ Ya nos vamos?- le pregunto el moreno

- Si creo que sí, espera… ¿qué paso con el resto?- curioso al no ver al resto de sus compañeros

- Ya se fueron, somos los últimos.-Tirándole las llaves del auto al castaño-tu conduces -Saliendo por la puerta.

- Siempre soy yo el que conduce-Atrapándolas en el aire y con cara de resignación

Los dos bajamos hasta mi auto y nos subimos, nos dirigimos al edificio rápido, por suerte llegamos enseguida, entramos a la agencia, la cual se veía igual que siempre y subimos a el segundo piso, según Touya había que ir a la sala de reuniones, le hice caso y lo seguí hasta haya entramos y estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Yamazaki, Kero y Eriol, todos se veían muertos de sueño, los salude y me senté al frente de Kero. Touya se sentó junto a mí, conversamos un poco y luego de unos 10 minutos se abrió la puerta y entro nuestro manager y uno de los jefes de publicidad del grupo, me sorprendió porque si la reunión a la que nos sitaron estaría como jefe el de publicidad, significaría que algo para promocionar al grupo tendríamos que hacer. Tal vez concursar en un juego o hacer un par de presentaciones en distintos programas.

- Bien chicos, antes que nada, saludarlos-el jefe de publicidad hablo y el resto respondió con un gentil hola- y decirles, que les tengo nuevas noticias sobre la publicidad para "the Wolf", lo cual será algo importante, primero tendremos una sesión de fotos. Segundo tenemos que organizar las visitas a distintos programas y fijar las fechas de presentaciones. –

Así el Jefe de publicidad siguió informándonos, de distintas cosas publicitarias, yo estaba algo nervioso ya que me miraba bastante como diciendo que luego me tiene algo que decir, se me hizo una reunión muy larga… los minutos se me hacían horas, y no paraba de pensar en mi amada. Se veía tan linda cuando fuimos a patinar, pensaba. Hasta que como milagro el jefe dejo de comunicarnos cosas y todos nos paramos para reiranos, estaba aliviado al parecer no tenía nada que decirme, hasta que en el momento en que Kero y Yamazaki se me adelantan en salir de la sala, el jefe me agarra de un brazo y dice

-Tu, te quedas tengo algo que decirte.-me miro serio y algo me decía que no sería nada bueno, me puse algo nervioso, Eriol alcanzo a escuchar lo que me dijo me miro como, queriendo preguntar qué era lo que quería pero no se atrevió y salió con la cabeza agachada, Touya lo siguió muy despreocupado, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que me había dicho, todos salieron de la sala, el jefe cerró la puerta y me pidió que tomara asiento. Le hice caso y luego me dijo

- Tengo algo importante de decirte. No sé cómo te lo vallas a tomar pero te digo desde ya que es por tu bien.-

-¿ Qué es?…. Por favor diga me ya que me tiene nervioso.-

-Bien, pero antes. ¿Conoces a NakuruAkisuki?-

- Pues… sí. Si claro -Estaba algo asustado por qué me preguntara por ella?

- Bueno, la cosa es que entre los jefes de publicidad de ambos, decidimos que decirle a la prensa que tú y ella tienen una relación amorosa, traería gran polémica y aria que "the Wolf" tuviese más publicidad sin demasiado esfuerzo. Es simple salen a la calle juntos, fingen que son novios. Salen en las portadas y fin de la relación.-

-¿ Qué? ¡Pero qué le pasa! Con respeto, pero ella y yo con suerte nos conocemos, yo… Yo no quiero ser su novio. Además yo ya tengo una.-era la verdad

-¿: tienes novia? ¿Es famosa?- me interrogo

- No. Es una chica extranjera.- pero ni siquiera me dejo acotar nada más

- entonces no me interesa. Tú harás lo que nosotros digamos. Y decidimos que tú y Nakuruseran novios. Mañana o pasado te diré el lugar en el que supuestamente serán vistos.-

-¿ Usted es sordo? No quiero que me emparejen con ella. Estoy enamorado de alguien más. Por favor no me haga hacer esto.- casi le rogué

- Son mis últimas palabras. hazlo o te olvidas de tu banda, y todo lo que tenga que ver con el.-Se para y se va

Me quede sentado con las manos en la cabeza, todavía estaba procesando que era lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo, hace un par de minutos toda mi vida era un sueño, ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla, no tengo nada en contra de la joven akisuki, pero no quiero estar con ella sabiendo que amo a alguien más, en especial si esto significa que si ella se llega a enterar por los medios, no dejara de odiarme hasta el resto de mi vida. No podía creerlo mil pensamientos me daban vuelta. Me pare de la silla y Salí del salón, todos me estaban esperando se fijaron que yo estaba mal. No quería decirles nada, no quería involucrarlos a todos en esto. Como se lo diría, como se supone que le diga a mi novia "Sabes que ahora salgo con otra, pero no te preocupes solo es publicidad" Me odiaría para siempre. Fui a el baño me moje la cara y me quede con el rostro mojado apoyado en con las manos en el lavamanos, tenía una pésima sensación, me derrumbaba por dentro no sabía qué hacer estaba perdido. No quería perderla a ella pero no podía perder a mi grupo ellos son mi familia, son mucho para mí al igual que ella. Me moría ría por dentro. Salí del baño y vi a Yamazaki esperando me afuera. Me tomo del brazo y sin decir ninguna palabra me llevo a unas escaleras cercanas donde no había nadie y nos sentamos

-¿ Que paso haya adentro amigo? Vi tu cara al salir ¿qué dijo ese señor?-

-: No sé si deba hablar de esto…-

-. Me puedes decir cualquier cosa.-

- Esta bien. EL quiere que yo y Nakuru Akisuki finjamos estar en una relación para los medios. Dice que traerá polémica y más publicidad para el grupo.

-¿Qué? Oh… No puedo creerlo ¿él te obligo a esto?-

- Si… dijo que si no lo hacía que me fuera olvidando de la banda-

- Pero no puedes dejarnos. Te necesitamos, todos somos un equipo-

- Lo sé, por eso planeo aceptar. -

-¿ qué harás con ella'. Con tu novia-

- no lo sé…. No puedo decirle pero dejar que se entere por los medios sería un error peor nunca más volvería a hablarme. – eso solo hace me deprima más

- lose. Difícil. Creo que lo mejor será que le digas antes de que se entere por otra parte… eso sería horrible…-

- lose…. Creo que se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea. Es difícil saber que poder decirle. -

- bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermano.-Me dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, luego nos levantamos y me abrazo, los dos regresamos a donde estaba el resto del grupo, decidí no decirles nada hasta no haberle dicho a ella primero, subimos a el auto y volvimos a el departamento. Comenzó a llover, eso me entristeció mas, decidí mandarle un mensaje; le escribí.

_"Te quiero mucho amor, pase lo que pase yo te amo solo a ti"_

Una lagrima salió de mis ojos cuando vi su respuesta _"Yo también te amo, mi corazón te pertenecerá hasta el final de los tiempos".  
_  
Lo único que me quedaba por pensar, era que preferiría que golpeara antes de hacerla enojar, al menos así se sentiría mejor…Que me golpeara de la misma forma en como yo heriría sus sentimientos, tan solo que me golpeara. Ah… dios, como lo siento.

Fin Shaoran´s pov

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***hola a todos, si voy muy mal con la actualización pero es que la universidad me ocupa muchas horas del dia ya que curso materias de lunes a viernes y cursos especiales los sabados. No quiero excusarme pero tardare en publicar espero de verdad sepan entender, ya que me quiero dedicar bien a mis estudios, pero no por ello abandonare la historia, seguire publicando para ambos fics. No los abandonare, dejo en claro mi postura en ello, en lo personal odio cuando los autores dejan inconclusas sus historias.**

**¿Qué les parecio el capi? La tragedia empieza, jaja no mentira tampoco será tragedia, pero saben que si fuera un fic todo color rosa no seria interesante (aunque yo ame leer algunos asi) además de que seria muy predecible, ¿que pasara?, ¿que decisión tomara shaoran?¿lo tomara bien sakura?¿que planea Eriol¡. Eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Además "felicidades Sakura LOve " por cumplir 16 años, una edad muy linda. Seguro ya te lo habran dicho muchas veces, pero igual felicidades, disfruta este dia, que te diviertas mucho con tus seres queridos, recibas muchos regalos. Perdóname por hacerlo tan corto, pero como vi tu petición ayer decidi subirlo, y es la primera vez que hago esto,y por ello tu regalo será dividido en tres parte, sii serán tres capis. sip. Actualización seguida gracias a ti. ^-^ **

**PD: espero que eso compense la tardanza.**

**Bueno bs.**

**Bueno en cuanto a sus reviews, esos maravillosos mensajitos que me alegran y emocionan al saber que les gusta lo que escribo y me levantan el animo al saber que todavía no me odian por tardar en actualizar XD.**

***xIshisu-Chanx**

Ok, definitivamente eres la fundadora del grupo anti Eriol, (pobrecito mi niño, lo defenderé hasta el final XD). Me alegro que hayas recuperado tu celu, es bueno.

Y ya que tus ganas de asesianarlo han vuelto sin razón (o eso creo yo ;) te dare razones para que lo hagas, ya lo veras muajaja.

Jeje nos vemos la próxima bs.

***Misaos**

Ohh que bueno es lindo saber que personas de otros países leen tus fics, gracias. Jeje y me alegra que mi historia haya captado tu interés, espero estes conforme con el desarrollo. Y ya tengo la manera de juntar a la parejita, ya que ah sido elegida por todas ustedes.

Bueno gracias, nos vemos la próxima. Bs

***AndyLeeKinomoto**

Ohh si aun no han aparecido todos los personajes, todos sus reviews me dan inspiración para que mi imaginación vuele y en su debido tiempo nuestros lindos y sexys muchachos conocerán a alguien especial de diversas manera. Obvio que pondré a ambos amatistas juntos eso ya esta planeadoXD.

Gracias por seguir la historia. Bs

***Sakura LOve**

Bueno no hay mucho que decir ya te eh saludado mas arriba, espero te haya gustado.

Nuevamente felicidades, y respecto a tu mala costumbre XD (no soy quien para reclamar ya que hago lo mismo) jeje tengo una duda ¿no te levantas con sueño y con ganas de quedarte en tu cama? A mi me pasa y hay días en que no quisiera ir a la uni XP.

Te deseo suerte en todo lo que te propongas. Bs nos vemos.

***Richa **

Que alegría ver que sigues mi historia, me pone muy contenta.

Sorry por tardar, espero poder compensarlas por la tardanza.

Bs.

***Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**

Gracias maru, a pesar de que estamos muy desconectadas del face, se que cuento con tu apoyo y lo agadezco. Bs

***lunita051299**

Sii era hora, no podía dejar las cosas mal entre ellos, me alegra que estes contenta. Por lo menos alguien tiene algo de compasión por eriol U_U, ya hasta se formo un club contra el ¬¬.

Pd: aguante skype

Bueno gracias por seguir, bs. Nos vemos las próxima.

***alejandra li kinomoto**

Perdóname por tardar jeje pero no podía estar en internet.

Me alegro que tengas un medio para entretenerte, gracias por contarme que eres una de las seguidoras desde el comienzo. Ojo es decir me alegra que a todas les guste, pero es muy lindo saber quienes son las que le han dado una oportunidad desde que empece con este proyecto.

Bs.

***Elfenixenlasllamas**

Definitivamente eres BRUJA (en el buen sentido de la palabra) tienes un sexto sentido o que, siempre sabes cuando algo va a pasar ¬¬.

Umm tu también sospechas de Eriol XD

Jeje felicidades por tu nuevo celu ^_^

Y bueno seguramente después de leer tu cabecita ya debe estar trabajando en las posibilidades del próximo capi, veremos si tienes alguna nueva intuición. ;)

Buenos, de verdad agradezco tu apoyo siempre cuento contigo y me sacas unas sonrisa con tus mensajes. Nos vemos. Bs

**Gracias a todos son un gran apoyo para mi, adoro sus mensajes y me divierto con algunos ^-^**

**Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima. Bs**

**Atte. Eve**


	14. Presentir II

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**" **_

**Aviso este capi no ah sido beteado, asi que los errores son mios. Discúlpenme ^_^.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Presentir II

Sakura´s pov

Me desperte y todo era comun, la misma pieza, la misma compañera, el mismo frio. Solo que esta vez tenia una extraña sensación, como si algo malo estuviese por pasar. Al principio crei que eran simples dolores de estomago, pero luego me di cuenta que se trataba de algo mas, en fin no le di mayor importancia y me apresure a levantarme ya que Chiharu me presionaba para irnos, llegaríamos tarde si no lo hacia, por suerte hoy nos tocaba en la misma sala. "Historia de el arte" alla vamos.

Las dos caminamos rapido por los pasillos, la profesora era vieja pero muy exigente asi que llegamos, yo entre primero y enseguida mi amiga después de mi, ella cerro la puerta y me siguió sentándose a mi lado, la profesora llego a los segundos nos aliviamos al saber que no llegamos tarde, las horas de clases se me hicieron eternas, lo unico que queria era que terminase esta hora y que llegara la ultima. No me parecia entretenido tener que estar con Clow pero bueno era lo que habia. Termino por fin la hora y yo no dejaba de pensar en Shaoran, recordaba sus hermosos ojos y lo gentil que siempre es con migo, se me levantaba el animo en seguida, pero hoy al recordarlo la extraña sensación volvio y la senti mas fuerte.

-Oye has tenido alguna vez una sensación extraña, ¿como si supieses que algo malo pasaria? -

- Em… si creo que si, pero más bien me pasa cuando pierdo algo y temo no encontrarlo.-

- He tenido esa sensación todo el dia. Me pasa cuando recuerdo a Shaoran-

- Tal vez es por que temes a perderlo.-

- Humm… puede ser -desvie la mirada; _No creo sea eso_

ambas llegamos a la sala de la clase que nos tocaba, Ella se fue con su profesor y yo algo desanimada me dirigiste a mi clase con Clow, me pare a su lado preocupada y mirando el suelo  
- Te pasa algo chica-Revisando una de las guitarra

- No, no es nada.-

- Los sentimientos no son para esconderlos, son para expresarlos en musica.-

- No creo que lo que siento sirva para una letra-

-Todo sirve. Dime algo….¿ Estas enamorada?-

- si-confese sinceramente

- Interesante. Este chico del que estas enamorada ¿es el que te trae asi de preocupada a mi clase?-

-¿ De verdad debo responder a esto?-pregunte avergonzada e incomoda.

- Si, es una manera de expresarse dime.-

- Si, es el.-

-¿ Que te preocupa?-

- Sabe… con mucho respeto, pero vine aquí a aprender a ultilizar al maximo mi voz.-

- Entonces aremos las dos cosas. Responderas a mis preguntas subiendo cada vez mas de todo en la escala.- wtf que quiere que haga pero al ver su cara sabia que no era una opcion

- Ash… bien si usted lo dice… - de mala gana

- Ok, empecemos. ¿Que te trae preocupada', escala de Do.-

respondo cantando en escala de Do.- Mi novio, siento que le paso algo malo.-

-¿ Como lo sabes? Escala de Re-

- No lose… simplemente lo siento-me siento en el suelo y respondo hablando corrientemente

- No respondiste mi pregunta en escala de Re, eras tu la que queria practicar a la misma vez que expresarse-me reprocho

- No dije que queria seguir expresándome-

- Por que tan molesta chiquilla-

- Es que… no se. Estoy preocupada. -

- Bien hagamos algo, quiero que tomes esta guitarra -me la pasa- y toques en notas lo que sientes.-

Le hago caso y toco una melodia dulce, pero a la vez algo desesperada y confusa.

- Entiendo como te sientes. Bien creo que seria mejor que terminaramos por hoy. Pero te dejare una tarea, si puedes escribir alguna letra con lo que sientes. hazlo, no te cierres a el "No puedo" Por que no poder, es no querer.-

- Esta bien señor Clow, hare lo que pueda, gracias por darme la tarde libre. Necesito descansar mi mente.-

toma mi mochila y salgo de la escuela, sin pensarlo ya me encontraba en la azotea, ese lugar era especial para mi, por que gracias a Shaoran lo conocia, estaba sentada en el medio del techo. Podia ver la luz anaranjada cubrir todo lo que habia a su paso por el atardecer, lo unico que pensaba era que podia haber pasado como para que me sientiera tan extrañada, solo vivia y dejaba fluir lentamente cada segundo de ese momento, me sentia tranquila al ver el sol esconderce, el pequeño calor que me daba era suficiente para sentirme comoda, extrañaba que unos brazos fuertes y tibios me rodearan de manera que me sintiera proteguida, pero sabia que estando alli nada malo podria pasarme, me sentia libre comoda y tranquila, el sonido de las hojas caidas de los arboles arrastradose y haciendo un roce con el cemento me tranquilizaba, y el crujido que sonaba cuando una se partia tambien lo hacia, el silencio aumentaba a cada minuto y mi tranquilidad tambien, una pequeña y tibia brisa se acerco a y me rozo dulcemente, mi pelo se levantaba levemente por las brisas esa sensación me hacia creer que volabs, hasta que el celular interrumpio mi tranquilidad. Sin molestia lo abri y revise el mensaje recibido. Era de Shaoran: Decia:

_"Te quiero mucho amor, pase lo que pase yo te amo solo a ti" _

me sorprendio mucho ese mensaje, me quede fria al leerlo, y solo reaccione a responderle.  
Luego de unos minutos senti que alguien me llamaba. entre en pánico, podia ser un guardia que me iba a retar por subir a un lugar indevido. Asi que muy cuidadosamente me asome por el borde, y pude ver desde arriba a Eriol parado el se veia muy sonriente y me saludaba con la mano. me dio mucho gusto encontrame con el, asi que baje rapido lo salude y dije:

-¿ Que haces aquí?que gusto verte-

- Ven te tengo una sorpresa-me toma de la mano y corre

-¿ Adonde vamos?-

- Solo sígueme debo mostrarte algo.-

- Esta bien.- sigo corriendo dejando guiar

Eriol me subio a su auto,elconductor nos llevo hasta el aeropuerto. le estuve todo el camino preguntando a donde ibamos, pero el no me dio ni una sola pista hasta que llegamos y lo descubri.

-¿ Que hacemos aquí?-la verdad no entendia nada

el solo me miraba muy sonriente, algo escondia.

- Espero te guste mi sorpresa ¿por que aquí viene?- dijo mirando detrás de mo

-¿ Que?-no entendia, asi que me voltee paraver que es o que el observaba.

A lo lejos podia ver a una persona acercarse con un par de maletas se veia desorientada y perdida, me recordo la vez que llegue porque lucia exactamente igual, hasta que algo en esa persona se me hizo familiar. Logrever a la persona con claridad, mi emocion crecia como una explosion dentro de mi cuerpo la adrenalina no paraba de correr.

Abri los ojos como platos.

- No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – grite emocionada.

Fin Sakura´s pov

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Qué será la sorpresa? pobre saku tiene un mal presentimiento U_U

¿eriol se aprovechara de la situación?¿los apoyara? Ummm estoy pensando seriamente eso, ya que admito me divierta un poquito torturar a ciertas personas ;)

**Sakura LOve **espero te guste esta es la segunda parte de tu regalo ^_^

Ahora a los lindos reviews que me alegran y animan al leerlos ^_^

***andyangel97**

Felicitaciones y bienvenida al mundo de las cuentas de fanfiction, espero que tengas suerte al manejarlas. Yo me hice un lio al principio _

Jaja yo también quería matarlo y estuve tentada a no subir eso, pero debía hacerlo XD

Ohh ya lo veras pronto aparecerán los próximos personajes aun faltan muchos ;)

Tranquila yo también soy curiosa y en exceso. Odio quedarme con dudas ^-^

Solo te puedo dar una pista, las medias naranjas de cada uno ya esta predestinada wiiiii ya tengo una idea maso menos clara.

Bs. Nos vemos la próxima.

***xIshisu-Chanx**

Tranquila tampoco quiero chicas desoladas y que tristes por ahí, pero algo debía pasar y bueno. Pero sabes que si el amor esta destinado a ser todo se superara.

Ahh ahora no se si con eso te tranquilice o te amargue mas _

Eriol no es malvado ¬¬, pero viendo su insistencia creo que hare que se tranforme en ello ^_^ (eve tiene una sonrisa malvada muajaja)

Bs. Nos vemos

***Richa**

Awww si de verdad fuera tan fácil, pero sabemos que no es asi. Si algo tienen los hombres es que no piensan correctamente (sorry si alguno esta leyendo si se siente ofendido) y hacen lo que ellos creen que esta bien y es lo contrario. No se si te di una pista o te maree _

Nos vemos. Bs.

***Sakura LOve**

Bueno me alegro que te hay gustado y me encanto el regalo que te hicieron, mis felicitaciones a la chica por su buen gusto XD.

Me pone feliz el saber que te haya gustado, a pesar de ser un capi un poco angustioso ^_^

A ver a ver ¿Cuál será la sorpresa? El próximo capi se revela. Bs y el próximo es la tercera y ultima parte de tu regalo XD.

Nos vemos.

***Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**

Siii es una lastima. Esa es una gran cuestión. Que decidirá, como ordenara sus prioridades, tiene razón en esa parte.

Gracias maru, de verdad lo aprecio. ^_^

Bs.

Bueno hasta la próxima, bs a todas.

Atte. Eve


	15. la sorpresa es Tomoyo

**Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es 100% mía ^^**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

**"****Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva**_**"**_

**Aviso este capi no ha sido beteado, así que los errores son míos. Discúlpenme ^_^.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Turista -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura´s pov**

Corrí con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos hacia ella y no paraba de gritar su nombre hasta que ella se fijó de mí sorprendiéndose muchísimo soltando sus maletas recibe mi abrazo

-Tommy Tommy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo llegaste!? -

- ¡Amiga! No lo sé, todo paso tan rápido, un chico creo que ese peli azul que esta allá-apuntando a Eriol- fue el que me llamo y me trajo aquí. Con un avión privado y todo.

Voltee y mire incrédula a Eriol-¿Tu hiciste esto?-

-¡Sí!-

volví a abrazar a Tomoyo y la lleve del brazo hasta donde se encontraba Eriol- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. Muchas gracias -Lo abrace muy fuerte mostrándole mi agradecimiento

- No es nada. Sabía que necesitarías a tu mejor amiga a tu lado. Ah y yo soy Eriol-Mirando a Tomoyo

- Hola. Yo soy Tomoyo bueno creo que ya me conoces al parecer-mi mira

- Bueno si le conté algo de ti. – me rasque de forma nerviosa mi cabeza

- Y… ¡¿Nos vamos!? Ya se está haciendo tarde-insiste al ver que estaba atardeciendo

-Sí. Es cierto, dos señoritas lindas no deben andar por la calle solas a esta hora- comento Eriol

me rio sin poderlo evitar- Tampoco sirve de mucho tenerte con nosotras -

El me mira sin entender-¿Qué? Yo soy el medio guardaespaldas

- Ya vámonos- debo admitir que amo cuando se hace el payaso

Fin Sakura´s pov

Shaoran´s pov

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama pensando en todo lo que sucede y lo muy injusto que es la vida conmigo y sin saber qué hacer.

Tan perdido estaba que no sentí cuando Touya entro

-Oye Shaoran ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi cumpleaños? Hum.. ¿No lo sé que dia es?-

-hay Shaoran-suspiraba resignado- Tu cumpleaños es mañana-

-logro que me sobresaltara- ¿Qué?! ¿Mañana? Ah dios… Creo que por falta de tiempo no poder hacer nada. Diablos.- me reprendí mentalmente al ser tan despistado

-¿Que pretendías hacer? -

-Quería hacer una pequeña junta entre varios amigos.-

- Hay tiempo de sobra entonces.-lo vi levantarse tranquilo dejándome confundido

-A que te refieres. El tiempo no alcanza ya son las 8:25 pm y es para mañana-

-Ya verás yo solucionare eso. Es simple dame unos minutos y tus invitados sabrán de la noticia-

dudoso -Em.. Está bien. No Te olvides de…- pero me vi interrumpido

-Si lose, lose, te conozco bien. Se a quienes quieres invitar.- hacía gestos con sus manos al retirarse, y sabía muy bien que se estaba burlando de mí.

-Está bien pero -Me paré y lo seguí- ¿Qué planeas hacer? -

-Hum… un par de arreglos por aquí, algo simple por haya. Para mañana tu cumpleaños estará organizado. Confía en mi-

-Está bien. Pero avísame cualquier cosa.-

fin Shaoran´s pov

Sakura´s pov

estábamos entrando a la habitación riéndonos- No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuvimos peleando con los de recepción para que te dejaran entrar- me siento en la cama

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Fue extraño hace mucho que no me permitían entrar a un lugar.-comentaba Eriol luego de recuperarse de la risa

-si sabiendo que eres un todo un ídolo-  
-Así que aquí es donde has estado viviendo este tiempo. Es lindo.- comento Tommy inspeccionando el lugar.

-Hum si… bueno es una habitación pequeña pero, ah me basta.-  
mi celular sonó por recibir un mensaje y a Eriol también le sonó al mismo tiempo. Los dos revisamos ¡l mensaje.  
_  
-Mañana celebraré mi cumpleaños. A las 9:00 de la noche hasta las 3:00 Am me gustaría saber si me quisieras acompañar en esta celebración._

Shaoran

-Sakura tú también recibiste la invitación para el cumpleaños de Shaoran-

-si la recibí.-

-De seguro fue Touya, es típico del encargarse de estas cosas.-

-oye Eriol le puedes preguntar a Shaoran cuando llegues a tu casa si puede ir con migo Chiharu y Tomoyo- con mi mejor cara de cachorrito

- No creo que haya problema pero le preguntare de todas formas. -

- Gracias.-

- ¿Oye quién es Chiharu?- me pregunto mi amiga.

-Ah…. Olvide decirte, es mi compañera de cuarto que no sé dónde está ahora –miraba a mi alrededor tratando de ubicarla.

Y como si hubiera sido llamada ingresa mi compañera de cuarto pero se queda mirándonos a los tres sorprendidos

-Hem… ¿Hola?-

-¡Hola!-Tommy Se acerca a ella- Yo soy Tomoyo me recuerdas? Ahora me acuerdo de ti estuvimos hablando hace poco por Skype-

-¡ AH! Si Hola -La abraza- ¿Cómo estas que haces aquí?-

-¡Bien gracias! Bueno. Vine porque Eriol me trajo.-

-Sí. Fue mi idea- hablo orgulloso

- bien pensado Eriol, justo a tiempo.-

-Sí. Oye Chiharu ¿Quieres ir mañana al cumpleaños de Shaoran?- le pregunto el ojiazul

-¿En serio? Claro seria genial-

-Excelente, ¿Qué hora es?-

- Son las 11:25 pm-

-wow Es tarde creo que tengo que irme-

-Te voy a dejar afuera para que los guardias no vallan a pensar que quieres robar o algo así- lo miro con burla y el me mira entrecerrando los ojos  
pero me sigue a la puerta principal, los guardias miran con desconfianza a Eriol nuevamente y no puedo evitar reírme ante su cara de frustración.

-Oye, no tuve tiempo para decirte cuanto agradezco que Hayas traído a Tommy para acá. Es realmente algo importante para mí no sé cómo agradecerte esto.-

- No te preocupes, yo solo quiero verte feliz.- me acarició la mejilla y yo inclino mi rostro a su mano, debo decir que me encanta pasar tiempo con él.

- Pues lo lograste y mucho- sin pensarlo mucho me lanzo a sus brazos y le doy un abrazo de oso.

-Que gusto, bueno ya debo irme es tarde-(Se separa de mí, me sonríe depositando un beso en mi frente y se va desapareciendo de apoco entre la oscuridad y el ruido de la ciudad.

- Adiós… - digo en un susurro

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno cortito, seguro me quieren matar, pero me es muy difícil manejarme en la universidad y mas porque estuve en fecha de exámenes, tenia que concentrarme mucho, pero bueno. Tratare de aunquee sea en capis cortos seguir publicando, espero con ansias las vacaciones de invierno y me volveré a poner las pilas con ambos fics. De verdad espero sepan disculparme.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y en cuanto a los reviews de mis queridas BRUJITAS o ADIVINAS

**xIshisu-Chanx**

gracias tus deseos siempre son bien recibidos, me alegra que sigas leyendo. Perdón por la demora. Nos vemos la próxima, bs.

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi **

Wow maru tiene un sexto sentido que si funciona XD, me alegro que te gusto. Nos vemos bs.

**andyangel97**

omg tienes razón, ummm que hacer, que hacer, un dilema jajaja y si esta parejita tendría que terminar junta, cada vez mas cerca para lograrlo ya la hice viajar para este país jeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Bs nos vemos en la próxima.

**Elfenixenlasllamas**

Wiii por fin los admites jeje, desde un principio sabia que tenias una relación con las brujas XD, eras muy intuitiva, y si lo peor es que ya se como se va a enterar, bueno tengo una idea y no es muy bonita U_U, sorry por la demora, nos vemos, bs.

**Richa**

Bien una mas que cree en la inocencia de Eriol ;), y has acertado es tomoyo jeje.

Gracias por leer, perdón por la demora y veremos sin nuestro Shaoran será inteligente o uno igual que los demás, lo estoy pensando. Bs nos vemos.

**Sakura LOve**

Tranquila todo tiene que pasar por alguna razón a mi tampoco me gusto el rumbo que le estoy dando pero si n o seria mas predecible de lo que ya es. Jaja entonces somos familiares, por que yo junto mi grupo de amigas somos los angeltios de alas negras que rondan por las noches buscando nuevas vicitimas o aliados XD. Jeje suerte y nos vemos la próxima bs,.

Pd: no encuentro tu face, ninguna tiene una imagen de anime todas son fotos.

Buenos gracias por su apoyo es lindo contar con ustedes chicas las quiero.

Y para aquellas personas que no encontraron mi face les dejo el link:

. .50

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi que será pronto si la suerte me acompañ .

Atte. Eve


End file.
